<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when it rains by azunshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159456">when it rains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azunshi/pseuds/azunshi'>azunshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rain, Second Year Azumane Asahi and First Year Nishinoya Yuu, Secret Crush, tiny bit of noya questioning his sexuality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azunshi/pseuds/azunshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> “Don’t you think Asahi’s a bit of a snob?” </p>
  <p>Tanaka’s question sends Nishinoya’s train of thought into a screeching halt. “Asahi? A snob?” he echoes, confused.</p>
  <p>“Yeah, I mean,” Tanaka begins, “he doesn’t really talk much, does he? I talked to him the other day and I swear he seemed like he didn’t want to talk to me and all, with all those short answers he was giving me. And he’s always so serious, looking like he has a million things on his mind. Also, I heard he only hangs around Suga-san and Daichi-san. Like he doesn’t have any other friends at all besides them. Kinda sad, don’t you think?”</p>
</blockquote>or: four times nishinoya yuu gets caught in the rain and the one time he thinks perhaps the rain is less of a curse and more of a blessing
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Asanoya (main pairing)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. THE FIRST</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nishinoya hopes the volleyball team won’t mind that he leaves behind a trail of little puddles when he walks into the gymnasium. Out of all days, today is the day he forgot to bring his umbrella with him as well as the day the occasional heavy spring shower decides to make an appearance. By some stroke of luck, he manages to arrive here just in time for the roll call. Nobody takes note of his arrival, thank goodness, so he hurries to the side to put his things down.</p>
<p>Pushing back the wet hair that clung to his forehead, he peels off his school jacket and drops it in a wet pile away from his bag. He’d wring it out but he can hear the captain taking the attendance so he hurries to join the line of nervous-looking first-years.</p>
<p>“Nishinoya Yuu?”</p>
<p>“Yep!” His hand shoots up, the sudden movement and his voice startling his peers who just noticed his presence. Eyes turn towards him, their gazes ranging from curiosity to sympathy. Well, damn, it isn’t his fault it was raining.</p>
<p>“Ah.” The team captain, a tall boy with a very grim-looking expression, takes in the sight of this sodden boy before scribbling something on the attendance sheet. Nishinoya wonders if it has anything to do with the poor first impression he just made but when the team captain looks up, his face is blank. As he moves on to the next person, Nishinoya cranes his neck to look at the others who joined.</p>
<p>It's not the fact that they’re all taller than him but the possibility of any of them going after the position Nishinoya plans to play that makes him nervous. The libero position isn’t the position most people would go for but he can never be too sure if there was competition. In attempts to look more composed he fights back the urge to shiver and straightens his back, staring ahead with a blank expression.</p>
<p>His nose begins to itch. At first he wrinkles it, in hopes of dispelling the uncomfortable sensation but it doesn't go away, persisting like an annoying younger sibling. It gets to the point where his whole face scrunches up — he hopes no one sees him doing that — in efforts to suppress but when the captain finishes the roll call for the newcomers, his body seizes up and he expels an almighty sneeze.</p>
<p>The force of it causes Nishinoya to double over. His hands clasp over his mouth but the echoes of his sneeze bounces off the walls of the now silent gymnasium. Slowly, he straightens up to find everyone staring at him, their wide-eyed gazes boring into him. His face grows alarmingly hot.</p>
<p>"Bless you," says someone from the team and soft laughter ripples through the club. Nishinoya joins in but it does little to get rid of the embarrassment coloring his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Someone get him a towel and spare clothes or something," says the captain with a hint of amusement in his tone. “We don’t want anyone catching a cold right before tryouts,” he adds.</p>
<p>Nishinoya fights off the sudden squeeze of disappointment around his chest as he forces a smile on his face. Did he just mess up again today? He sighs, the forced confidence in his posture disappearing as he slouches in defeat.</p>
<p>“I have a spare towel.” </p>
<p>It takes Nishinoya a moment to register that someone is talking to him, and another to take in the appearance of the person speaking to him.</p>
<p>It feels a little weird describing him as a boy because the person addressing Nishinoya towers over him at six feet in height, is broad and sturdily built, and has the beginnings of a goatee growing on his chin. While everybody else here has short hair, this person’s dark brown hair is long, tied back into a small bun. When he speaks, it comes out as a pleasantly deep rumble with a warm timbre, not like the boyish voices that are beginning or in the process of cracking with puberty. He’s like a full grown man.</p>
<p>Except for the part where he looks pale and slightly terrified.</p>
<p>“I think there’s a spare uniform in the clubroom too,” adds the boy and Nishinoya picks up the faintest tremble in his tone.</p>
<p>Nishinoya blinks, and realizes every muscle in his body is tensed up; he relaxes them before craning his head to look at the boy properly. “Yeah, that’d be great!” he says, trying to sound upbeat despite the sinking feeling in his chest. “Could you show me where it is?”</p>
<p>“Good job making another friend, Asahi,” says a boy with hair the color of moonlight, addressing the boy who just spoke to Nishinoya. He’s tall but not as tall as Asahi is, and has a slender build. “Although you should’ve introduced yourself before jumping the poor first-year from behind,” he says teasingly.</p>
<p>“<em>Sugaaa.</em>” The tips of Asahi’s ears turn red as he flashes the fair-haired boy a chastised look. “Please,” he mumbles.</p>
<p>“I’m Sugawara Koushi,” says the fair-haired boy, holding his hand out. He has a charmingly crooked smile that Nishinoya instantly likes. “This big baby here is Azumane Asahi,” he adds, nudging Asahi with his other elbow. “We’re second-years.”</p>
<p>“Nishinoya Yuu. First-year,” he replies but his teeth chatter at the end of the sentence.</p>
<p>“I’d keep the conversation going except I’m afraid you might catch a cold.” Suga gives Nishinoya a sympathetic look. “Asahi, you should take him to the clubroom.”</p>
<p>“I was going to do that before <em>you</em> came,” mumbles Asahi plaintively. He turns to Nishinoya with a small, shy smile that softens his features. He glances past the open door of the gymnasium. “Let’s hurry and get you a towel, yeah?” </p>
<p>Outside, the rain has come to a stop. There’s a separate two-story building off to the side of the gymnasium where Nishinoya assumes is where the clubrooms are located. Asahi explains that the one for the boy’s volleyball club is on the first floor and cautions Nishinoya to be careful. The school really ought to replace the anti-slip tape on the steps. Nishinoya reckons he’d have twisted his ankle on that last step had he not snatched the railing at the last moment.</p>
<p>“Here we are,” says Asahi as the door to their clubroom swings open. It’s a small room with a stuffy atmosphere despite the dusty-looking window propped open to let air in. The fluorescent lights shine weakly overhead, humming almost indignantly. However, the room has a relaxed feel to it. Shelves for bags line the wall on either side with posters of girl groups peeking out from the spaces.</p>
<p>While Asahi rummages through his bag, Nishinoya tries to slide the window wider but it doesn’t budge. He frowns; someone ought to oil it or something. </p>
<p>“Did you say you were from Chidoriyama?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” Nishinoya turns his face away from the window. “I can’t remember if I have but yeah, I was from Chidoriyama. Played as their libero.” He accepts the towel from Asahi and drapes it over his head. “How did you know I was from there?” he asks as he dries his hair.</p>
<p>He can’t see the expression Asahi makes as his back is facing him while he searches for the spare uniform. However, there’s no mistaking the slight beat of hesitation in Asahi’s tone when he says, “Ah, I think we might’ve played against each other or something back in middle school.”</p>
<p>Nishinoya tries to recall if he’s ever seen Asahi prior to today but as he doesn’t have much space in his head for anything that he doesn’t deem important, nothing comes up. “Huh.” A thoughtful frown pinches his eyebrows together. “What school are you from, Asahi-senpai?”</p>
<p>“Ah, you don’t have to be so formal!” Asahi’s face is bright red when he turns to Nishinoya, the elusive spare uniform now in his hand. “No need to call me senpai.”</p>
<p>“But you <em> are </em> my senpai,” Nishinoya points out, confused.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but—” Asahi begins but stops short. Nishinoya didn’t think it was possible for anyone to be embarrassed about the whole senpai thing but if anything, Asahi becomes redder. Clearing his throat, Asahi averts his gaze and says, “Anyway, I should probably get out so you can change. I’ll just be with the others!”</p>
<p>Nishinoya stares after him, even long after the door has shut and Asahi is out of sight.</p>
<p>“What a strange fellow,” he muses before changing out of his wet clothes.</p><hr/>
<p>Nishinoya manages to get acquainted with the rest of the club in the following days after joining it but the one person he’d call a friend is none other than Tanaka Ryuunosuke. If there is anything Nishinoya could compare the formation of their friendship to, it’d be instant ramen. The moment they started talking to each other, they clicked almost instantly. It was almost like meeting a long lost friend. Perhaps they’d been, in another life. They shared a lot of things in common, besides their love for volleyball, like favorite anime, video games, their shared hatred for Literature, and so on. Oh, and cute girls too. </p>
<p>Today, Nishinoya is having lunch with Tanaka on the rooftop courtyard of the classroom block. It’s a popular place for students to hang out so it’s usually crowded. They've visited here long enough that the faces of those who hang out here have become familiar.</p>
<p>“I heard she’s a third year,” Tanaka says in between bites of his melonpan.</p>
<p>“Eh?” Nishinoya frowns up from his yakisoba bread. “Who?” He follows Tanaka’s gaze to a group of girls sitting a couple of meters away from them. He isn’t sure which girl Tanaka is referring to, although all the girls in the group seem like they were their seniors.</p>
<p>“The one with the strawberry hairclip,” Tanaka clarifies.</p>
<p>Nishinoya squints at the girls. How can Tanaka <em> tell </em> there's a strawberry hairclip? Maybe he needs to get glasses or something. Except glasses don't look cool on him so perhaps contact lenses. "So you’re into that, huh?” he says, pretending he knew who Tanaka was looking at.</p>
<p>“What?” Tanaka turns to him with a questioning frown.</p>
<p>“Older girls.”</p>
<p>Tanaka flushes bright red and forces out a laugh that catches the attention of people nearby, including Strawberry Hairclip. His mouth snaps shut before he manages a shy wave at her. Of course, like all hotter older girls do, she ignores him and returns to her conversation with her friends.</p>
<p>Now that she wasn’t looking, a moony expression comes over Tanaka’s features. “She’s <em> sooo </em> wonderful. A literal goddess among us lowly mortals,” he sighs. “Anyway, what makes you think I’m into older girls?”</p>
<p>Nishinoya gestures broadly in front of them. “You’re always talking about the second or third year girls.”</p>
<p>“That’s because the first year girls don’t come up here,” points out Tanaka.</p>
<p>Nishinoya looks around before realizing he doesn't see any girls from their year. “Ah, right.” He takes a huge bite out of his yakisoba bread, savoring the salty-sweet flavor of the noodles complimenting the soft bread. He’s never tasted yakisoba bread this good so a satisfied noise trickles out of him. He opens his mouth to take another bite when his gaze locks with someone’s across the courtyard. The owner turns out to be Asahi, who’s hanging out with Daichi and Suga.</p>
<p>The eye contact is brief and Asahi turns away quickly. </p>
<p>Nishinoya, realizing his mouth is still hanging open, snaps it shut before anything from his mouth can fall on his pants or something. “Oh, it’s the second-years,” he says.</p>
<p>“Eh?” Tanaka looks to where Nishinoya is staring. “Oh, them.” A little frown creases his brows. “I didn’t know they hang out here as well,” he adds.</p>
<p>Nishinoya can’t recall if he’s ever seen the second-years eat here so he assumes they must’ve started hanging out here during lunch recently.</p>
<p>There’s Asahi, his back now facing them, leaving his little ponytail in view. His shoulders appear broad, even if he’s hunched a little. Despite the sunny weather, he’s still wearing that beige sweater vest over his shirt. On either side of Asahi sits Suga, recognizable from his silver hair catching sunlight like diamonds, and Daichi, who carries himself with an air of maturity and seriousness. Nishinoya considers going up to the second-years to greet them or something but it’s only Asahi who’s seen him. And besides, he isn’t very close to them so should he really go up there and —</p>
<p>“Don’t you think Asahi’s a bit of a snob?” </p>
<p>Tanaka’s question sends Nishinoya’s train of thought into a screeching halt. He turns to Tanaka as the beginnings of a frown pinches his eyebrows together. “Asahi? A snob?” he echoes, confused.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I mean,” Tanaka begins, “he doesn’t really talk much, does he? I talked to him the other day and I swear he seemed like he didn’t want to talk to me and all, with all those short answers he was giving me. And he’s always so <em> serious</em>, looking like he has a million things on his mind. Also, I heard he only hangs around Suga-san and Daichi-san. Like he doesn’t have any other friends at all besides them. Kinda sad, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Nishinoya stares at Tanaka. Frankly, he never thought of Asahi as a snob. Aside from his intimidating looks, Asahi just seemed like a person whose personality didn’t quite fit with his appearances. They hadn’t interacted much since Nishinoya returned his towel to him but judging from the way he acted around his peers, quiet and reserved, not offering much other than nods and placid smiles, and comparing that with his brief conversation in the clubroom that day, Nishinoya figured out Asahi wasn’t great with people.</p>
<p>“I thought he’s just shy,” he says.</p>
<p>With the way Tanaka is looking at him, Nishinoya might as well have sprouted another arm. “Shy?” Tanaka repeats, disbelieved. “How can anyone — Have you seen how <em> big </em> he is? Not to mention that I’ve heard he has a bunch of admirers too, from first year right till third year. Shy, my foot. What has he got to be <em> shy </em> about when he looks like that?” he laughs.</p>
<p>Nishinoya shrugs, his eyes sliding sideways to Asahi. He sort of agrees with Tanaka there. A guy his size and looks shouldn’t have any trouble getting his way and all. Nobody would think he was a middle-schooler, like Nishinoya who was hoping he was due for a growth spurt soon, and people would take him seriously because of how mature he seemed. But then ...  —</p>
<p>“It’s not like we know him that well, right?” says Nishinoya, voicing his thoughts aloud. “Maybe he has his reasons being the way he is or something.” Tanaka’s eyebrows arch at that. Even though Nishinoya considers Tanaka a friend, it didn’t feel right letting him run his mouth on Asahi like that. “Look, let’s just … finish our lunch and go for a walk,” he suggests.</p>
<p>“Good idea,” agrees Tanaka and he scarfs down the rest of his melon bread. They get up and make for the exit but not before someone calls Nishinoya’s name. Both of them turn to find a smiling Suga waving them over. They exchange looks before approaching the second years sheepishly. </p>
<p>“Fancy seeing you here!” Suga exclaims, delighted.</p>
<p>“Didn’t know you hang out here too,” adds Daichi, dark eyes glittering with approval.</p>
<p>Nishinoya and Tanaka offer placid smiles in reply, neither of them mentioning the reason why they hang out here is because of the female students. “The <em> view </em> is fantastic up here,” says Tanaka with a coy grin and Nishinoya can’t help flashing him a look.</p>
<p>Fortunately, the second years don’t catch the hidden meaning (or they pretend they don’t). “I guess the view up here is alright on a good day,” says Daichi, craning his head to look at the sky. Tanaka opens his mouth but Nishinoya elbows him, and he closes his mouth.</p>
<p>Suga then launches into a conversation about practice later and Nishinoya would’ve had half the mind to listen had his attention not drifted towards the other second-year.</p>
<p>Asahi hasn’t said anything since they came over and is, instead, picking at his lunch without much appetite. He did glance at them before returning to his lunch but it’s clear from the mindless way he’s pinching that cherry tomato with his chopsticks that his mind is elsewhere.</p>
<p>The conversation Nishinoya had with Tanaka earlier floats back in his head, uttering ‘Asahi is a snob’ over and over again. He purses his lips slightly, half wondering if it’s true. The others seem to be deeply engaged in their conversation so Nishinoya steps away from them towards Asahi. “Hey, Asahi-san?” he ventures.</p>
<p>At the mention of his name, Asahi’s head shoots up. “Y-yeah?” The note of surprise in his tone suggests he hadn’t expected Nishinoya to speak to him.</p>
<p>That’s when Nishinoya realizes he doesn’t have anything to say to him, apart from making sure he’s in the present. “Oh, um,” he begins, trying to find something, anything to talk about. “I realized I didn’t know this but what class are you in?” He almost wants to smack himself; Asahi had mentioned this during team introductions after the team captain accepted the new first-years into the club.</p>
<p>“Class 2-3,” answers Asahi without a beat although a small furrow appears between his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Oh, sweet, that’ll be my class next year!”</p>
<p>Asahi blinks. “Ah, I see.” He fidgets with the edge of his lunchbox for a bit before putting it away. “Well, as your senpai, I should probably tell you to do your best.”</p>
<p>Nishinoya laughs. “Well, I’ll try. Even though academics isn’t my strong suit.” At that, Asahi manages a placid smile. Nishinoya almost hates the awkward silence that follows after that. He tries to think of any conversation starters but all of them sound lame in his head. He glances at Tanaka but it seems that the conversation with Daichi and Suga hasn’t ended yet — why are they talking about something else now? — when someone approaches Asahi.</p>
<p>It turns out to be a girl, who turns out to be Strawberrry Hairclip. He watches as Strawberry Hairclip speaks to Asahi, all sweet smiles and giggles, before handing Asahi a small envelope. It takes Nishinoya a second to realize he just witnessed Asahi getting confessed to. When the girl leaves, he stares at Asahi with amazement. “Did she just … confess or something?” he asks to make sure he isn’t being delusional.</p>
<p>Asahi nods, before pocketing the envelope without a second glance. “It happens,” he says with a shrug. Nishinoya frowns; how could he be so nonchalant and lukewarm about it? Perhaps Tanaka was right: Asahi was a bit of a snob. If any girl came up and confessed to Nishinoya, he’d be cloud nine. Although, if it was Strawberry Hairclip confessing to him, he wouldn’t be sure how to handle Tanaka —</p>
<p>Nishinoya almost forgot that Tanaka had his eyes on her. He turns his head to see Tanaka staring at Asahi with his jaw agape. He catches Nishinoya’s gaze when something flickers over his expression. “Yeah, I think Tanaka and I should get going,” he says, grabbing his friend by the arm. “Wouldn’t want to be late for class or anything.”</p>
<p>“We still have 5 minutes till the bell,” points out Daichi, frowning slightly.</p>
<p>“Oh, um, our class presidents are very particular about timing,” lies Nishinoya through his teeth. “Right, Tanaka?”</p>
<p>Tanaka jumps slightly. “Oh, yeah. And sometimes we bump into our friends in the hallways and stop for a quick chat,” he adds. This time, however, the second-years narrow their eyes suspiciously. “Anyway, we’ll see you at practice later.” With that, he and Nishinoya march away from the second-years.</p>
<p>Once out of sight, Tanaka’s smile wilts away from his face, replaced by a somber expression. Nishinoya can only think of one situation where it’d be appropriate: someone’s funeral “Well, there goes my chance,” he sighs in a rather dejected way..</p>
<p>Nishinoya snorts. “Nah, he didn’t seem into her,” he says. At first, Tanaka frowns at him like he doesn’t believe him but curiosity gets the best of him as his eyebrows arch expectantly. “Ok, if you were Asahi, would you get flustered when a cute girl confesses to you?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Of course,” answers Tanaka without missing a beat.</p>
<p>“Even if you’re not into her? Or she’s not your type?”</p>
<p>“Hey, all girls are my type,” says Tanaka with a slight frown. He pats his chest, “My heart is always open.”</p>
<p>“Your heart is on the left side of the chest, not the right.”</p>
<p>“Same difference.” Tanaka rolls his eyes. “But yeah, I mean, who wouldn’t get excited if someone confesses to you?”</p>
<p>Nishinoya agrees. He’d be ecstatic if anyone in school had their eyes on him. Alas, a month or so has passed since he came here and no one had even noticed him in that way. “Anyway, he didn’t look all excited getting the letter from Strawberry Hairclip,” he says. “I thought he looked pretty indifferent about it.”</p>
<p>“Poor taste, if you ask me,” scoffs Tanaka. Nishinoya doesn’t say anything in response to that. Maybe Asahi had a specific type. It’d be so weird if he was into those girls with unreasonable proportions like those hentai anime, not that Nishinoya watches that sort of anime. Although, it’s always the quiet ones, Nishinoya noticed, like that Honda guy who sits behind him in class.</p>
<p>He tells Tanaka his thoughts and they get a few laughs out of it. But for a fleeting moment, Nishinoya tries to imagine a situation where Asahi <em> does </em> get excited over the confession. How those brown eyes would light up as he offers a sweet smile while the rest of his face faintly glows red. How he’d read the love letter later, a vacant but dreamy expression on his features, thinking about all the new possibilities he now had. And then maybe one thing would lead to another and one day she’d be all Asahi would talk about and Nishinoya would occasionally see them walk home together, heads bowed together in conversation.</p>
<p>Nishinoya doesn’t know why his chest tightens somewhat at the thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://twitter.com/azunshi">twitter</a> | <a href="https://avatarclub.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. THE SECOND</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter was born out of my need for asanoya to share an umbrella bc sharing an umbrella has romantic connotations in japanese culture ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time Nishinoya talks to Asahi, one-on-one, again is on his way home after school. There wasn’t any volleyball practice on that day so he had to work on a group project. By the time he gets out, the sun has already long disappeared beneath the horizon. The sky is a beautiful dark shade of twilight blue, brushed over here and there with bluish-gray clouds. He takes his sweet time crossing the grounds, making a circuit from the main exit of the classroom block, past the multipurpose hall where school assemblies are held, to the gymnasiums. The lights in the gymnasium for the volleyball is off but the other is on, the windows emitting a faint yellow glow in the darkness,</p><p><em>Must be that basketball club the volleyball club has a small rivalry with</em>, Nishinoya thinks as his ears catch the sounds of sneakers squeaking against the floor and voices calling for passes. Out of curiosity, he peers through the open door and isn’t surprised to find that everyone in the basketball club all tower above six feet in height. <em> Lucky</em>, he thinks as he feels a distant twinge of envy. </p><p>“Nishinoya?” calls a voice somewhere behind him. He turns to find a wide-eyed Asahi.</p><p>“Oh, hey, Asahi-san!” Nishinoya jogs over to him, a smile forming on his face. “Didn’t think I’d bump into you outside of classes,” he says. </p><p>Since meeting each other through the volleyball club, they haven’t really had a lot of opportunities to interact since they were both in different years. They see each other sometimes at the rooftop or in the corridors, where their exchanges are limited to brief greetings, if they were close enough, or waving at each other they were too far to be heard. The only times Nishinoya does get to talk to Asahi is during practice but those don’t really count since they’re obviously expected to communicate as teammates but also because Asahi isn’t the best at holding an interesting conversation. Or starting one.</p><p>A small thoughtful furrow pinches Asahi’s eyebrows together as he adjusts the strap of his bag. “What are you doing here so late?” he asks, tone curious rather than admonishing.</p><p>Nishinoya snorts. “I should be asking you the same thing. I had a group project to do with my classmates earlier,” he explains with a dismissive wave of his hand. “And you?” he asks.</p><p>“I was studying,” says Asahi. “Well, at least I was until I thought of putting my head down for a bit. Next thing I knew, it was dark out.” A wry smile twists his lips.</p><p>“Had a tiring day?”</p><p>“Yeah, kinda like that.” Asahi scratches the back of his neck, drifting into an awkward silence. The conversation is pretty much dead at this point so Nishinoya thinks he should excuse himself. But then Asahi asks him which direction he’s heading off to. Even though Nishinoya is a bit confused as to why Asahi wanted to know, he tells him anyway.</p><p>To Nishinoya’s surprise, Asahi says, “Oh, I’m taking the same bus too.” </p><p>Nishinoya didn’t know that. Then again, he didn’t know much about his teammate. Asahi is pretty much an enigma to him. Sure they could share small talk over water breaks or a laugh at someone else’s jokes but there’s a lot Nishinoya doesn’t know about him. But it’s not like he has a reason to know him better, right? Not only was Asahi just a teammate, he was also his senpai and it’s not like they’d be able to bond over many things. Didn’t senpais have a different mentality compared to fresh first-years like Nishinoya? Something to do with the burden of knowledge gained over time, or at least that’s what their team captain said once as if he was like a hundred years older than all of them or something.</p><p>“Do you mind if we go together or something?” asks Asahi.</p><p>At this, Nishinoya arches his eyebrows slightly; it takes about fifteen minutes to walk from school to the bus station and that would be a long walk with someone whom Nishinoya has learned isn’t the best conversationalist. Then again, it’d be more awkward if they were walking the same way, pretending they don’t exist to each other the whole time. There’s no way Nishinoya could treat his senpai, or anyone he knew, like that. </p><p>“Yeah, let’s do that,” he tells Asahi, smiling up at him.</p><p>Thanks to volleyball practice, Nishinoya is used to walking to the station at this hour, when the sky overhead is dark, the distant songs of insects can be heard and the overhead streetlights are the only sources of light on this deserted road. But he’s never walked alone, never noticed how eerily quiet this road can be at night thanks to the other first-years he walks with, whose mischievous antics and raucous behavior drown out the silence. Now, the silence seems deafening, even with the soft tinkling of Nishinoya’s bag charms and their footsteps.</p><p>Good thing he agreed to walk with Asahi. Nishinoya glances sideways at his senpai.</p><p>Asahi hasn’t said anything since they passed the school gates. Judging from the distant look in his eyes, he must be deep in thought. <em> Typical </em>, Nishinoya thinks with some amusement. Asahi was always like this, even around the other club members who weren’t Suga or Daichi. Quiet, reserved, thoughtful. He’s not one to start a conversation easily — the other person had to do it. Maybe it was that, the distant thoughtfulness in his eyes and the difficulty in approaching him that made people think he was a snob.</p><p>Nishinoya would’ve believed them too if he hadn’t paid more attention to Asahi’s mannerisms and quirks since the day they met. Not that he was giving Asahi any special attention; he just liked observing people who he thought was interesting and Asahi is definitely interesting. Interesting in the way that makes Nishinoya want to understand him.</p><p>Or maybe it was just because people were just so determined to write Asahi off as a snob without knowing him better and Nishinoya didn’t want to be like them. He wanted to give Asahi a chance.</p><p>“It sure looks cloudy tonight,” says Asahi, finally breaking the silence, when they reach the bus stop. Nishinoya follows his gaze skywards and frowns. Were there this many clouds in the sky earlier or had he been too preoccupied in his thoughts to notice?</p><p>“Hope it doesn’t rain,” sighs Nishinoya as the bus approaches the stop. They hop on, tapping their transport card on the readers before finding a seat at the back behind an old lady and her grandson playing the Switch.</p><p>“I still have to walk to my house after I get off at my stop,” explains Nishinoya. “Takes about like less than ten minutes to reach home.” As his poor luck would have it, the moment he finishes that sentence rain begins to pour. Nishinoya stares out the rain-streaked window in utter disbelief.</p><p>A small stifled noise comes out from Asahi; Nishinoya realizes it’s a laugh. He frowns, elbowing Asahi. “Hey, that isn’t funny,” he says indignantly and Asahi mutters a quick apology. Sighing, he unzips his bag and looks inside. Only for his mouth to dry up. Heart racing, he paws through contents, pushing his books, papers and pencil case around only for the absence of his umbrella to sink in. “I can’t believe it,” he mutters, zipping up his bag.</p><p>Asahi casts him a curious look. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I forgot my umbrella,” he says in an embarrassed whisper. </p><p>Asahi regards him for a few moments, his lips folding into a thin line. It takes him a few seconds before he speaks again. “I have one with me. I think it should fit the both of us,” he murmurs.</p><p>Nishinoya turns to Asahi, a small frown creasing his forehead. “What?”</p><p>Asahi blinks. “What I meant to say was if you’d like I can walk you home,” he explains.</p><p>It takes Nishinoya a few seconds to process this. His cheeks begin to burn at once. He shakes his head and his hands. “Ah, no, that would be too much trouble!” he protests, voice squeaking higher than usual. “I mean, you already walked with me from school to the bus stop and—”</p><p>“It’s no trouble at all,” reassures Asahi as he produces an umbrella from his bag. “My place isn’t too far from your stop and I’m not going to let my kouhai walk in the rain when I can help,” he explains. Before Nishinoya can protest, the bus rolls to a halt, the overhead voice announcing his stop. One look on Asahi’s face and he can see that there’s no talking his senpai out of this one. There’s that stubborn glint in his eyes as he gets out of his seat, the umbrella in his hand.</p><p>Nishinoya sighs and hopes Asahi won’t make it too difficult for him to repay the favor as he gets out of his own seat.</p><p>Outside, the heavy shower seems to have slowed a little, although Nishinoya knew he’d be soaked to the bone if he tried to walk home in the rain like this. Rivulets of water drip off the edge of the bus stop’s roof, splattering onto the concrete below.</p><p>“Lead the way,” says Asahi as he opens up his umbrella. Nishinoya scurries to his side, his face burning despite the cold and humid air, as they step into the rain. Sharing an umbrella with someone meant that, at best, the both of you could walk in awkward silence while trying to match each other’s pace and not get wet, at worst, doing what you could be doing when the situation was at best except for the not getting wet part. </p><p>See, Asahi is tall and Nishinoya is <em> less </em> tall. Even though Asahi is holding the umbrella as low as possible so the spokes of the umbrella brushed the top of his head, it’s still too high for Nishinoya so he keeps getting splashed by the rain on his left. And with the wind blowing the rain towards Nishinoya’s already drenched side … —</p><p>“Maybe you should walk on the right,” murmurs Asahi, noticing Nishinoya’s discomfort. Nishinoya nods in agreement and they both switch sides. Although the wind is no longer blasting raindrops to his side, he’s still soaked from the water dripping off the edge of the umbrella. Nishinoya fights back the urge to sigh, not wanting Asahi to think that he’s being ungrateful or anything. </p><p>He glances down between them. They’re walking as close as they can with each other but there’s still about an inch or two of space between them. If he were to close that space between them, then there might be a chance that he won’t get dripped on. Despite the brilliance of the idea, Nishinoya hesitates.</p><p>It already feels a little weird to be sharing an umbrella with Asahi, what with having to walk this close together. In fact, Nishinoya hasn’t walked this close with anyone in his life, except for his parents and siblings of course (but that was when he was little, and when he was clingy). Asahi is his acquaintance and he already feels bad for encroaching on his senpai’s personal space, even if it’s out of necessity. </p><p>But he’s starting to shiver from his wet shirtsleeves and shoulders so it’s not like he has a choice, really.</p><p>“Asahi-san?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I’m sorry but,” he begins, looking up at Asahi, hoping his suggestion won’t sound too weird, “I think I have to scoot a little bit closer to you.” The moment he says it aloud, he feels like an idiot. Asahi’s eyes widen and he almost trips over something on the road. Guilt immediately swallows Nishinoya. “Ok, that was a stupid idea —”</p><p>“No, no, it isn’t!” says Asahi hurriedly. It’s too dark to see his expression as they pass under a broken streetlight. Nishinoya’s heart leaps into his throat; there’s nothing wrong with what he’s about to do, he tells himself, because Asahi is a boy and there’s nothing weird about putting your arm around him (well, not <em> around </em> around like couples do). But as his arm reaches over, he hesitates at the last moment and his hand lands on Asahi’s shoulder blade.</p><p>Through the soaked fabric, Asahi feels warm and solid under his hand. Asahi shivers and Nishinoya almost lets go. “Sorry, was that —”</p><p>“No, I’m just cold,” replies Asahi quickly, his voice sounding a little strained. “Just hang on.” He glances down at Nishinoya, whose lips are pursed tight with guilt. “Are you still getting dripped on?” he asks, his tone low with concern, as they turn a corner that leads to the street where Nishinoya lives. For some strange reason, Nishinoya’s heart flutters at the question. </p><p>“I’m alright,” Nishinoya means to say but somehow the words jumble up in his mouth and he ends up saying, “I’m um, yeah.”</p><p>Asahi chuckles, the sound reminding him of warm melted honey. “That’s good to hear,” he says and it sounds genuine.</p><p>Nishinoya turns his face away, his mouth dry and his cheeks hot. His heart hasn’t stopped beating like crazy ever since he had to put an arm around Asahi and it’s sort of driving him nuts. </p><p>They pass by a few houses before they come to a stop in front of Nishinoya’s house. “I’ll walk you to the door,” says Asahi when Nishinoya turns to him. Nishinoya opens his mouth to argue but given Asahi’s initial insistence on walking him home, he lets it slide. He nods to Asahi then turns to unlock the gate. </p><p>The metal is cold and wet on his skin but rough to the touch from the peeling paint and rust. It swings open with a creak that’s barely audible over the pattering of rain around them.</p><p>At the door, Nishinoya fishes in his pockets for his keys. “Thanks for walking me home, Asahi-san,” he says, putting the key in the lock and turning it. The door opens with a click, letting out a wedge of yellow light on the doorstep as Nishinoya turns back to face Asahi. “I really owe you big time for this,” he says with a small, embarrassed laugh.</p><p>“No, it’s fine,” says Asahi. “It’s not a big deal.”</p><p>Nishinoya frowns. “But it really is!” He gestures at their surroundings. Asahi arches his eyebrows. “Not anyone would be willing to walk someone they barely know home in the rain.”</p><p>“You’re not a stranger, Nishinoya.”</p><p>Nishinoya pauses, looking up at him. He frowns. “I mean, besides volleyball, I don’t think we have much in common,” he points out.</p><p>Asahi shrugs. “It doesn’t <em>have</em> to be like that,” he murmurs. Nishinoya doesn’t know how to react to that, doesn’t really understand what Asahi is trying to say with that, but instead of asking him about it, he changes the topic. </p><p>“Your parents must be worried that you’re probably reaching home later than usual.”</p><p>Asahi winces. “Don’t worry about me,” he says, sounding unusually dismissive.</p><p>Nishinoya opens his mouth to argue but decides against it. Despite how quiet and unassuming he appears to be, Nishinoya notices Asahi can be really stubborn when he wants to. He nods his head as his lips fold together. “But you <em> have </em> to let me make it up to you some time, okay?” he stares up at Asahi, mustering the most earnest expression he can make.</p><p>At first Asahi protests but that eventually peters out as Nishinoya continues to stare at him. “Alright, fine,” he concedes and Nishinoya beams. He returns a smile of his own, one that sends a rush of warmth through Nishinoya; he almost forgets about the rain. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Something about the way Asahi says that sounds more like a question laced with hopefulness rather than an outright statement. </p><p>“Of course! We have practice, don’t we?”</p><p>Asahi smiles again, a wry one that sits a little crookedly on his lips but doesn’t quite reach his eyes. This is the first time Nishinoya has seen that expression on him and it’s somehow mysterious, even for someone like Asahi. He wonders what it means. “Yeah, take care, Nishinoya.” With a nod, he turns and walks back out into the rain.</p><p>Nishinoya stares after him for a few moments before remembering his manners. “Uh, stay safe, Asahi-san!” The rain outside makes it hard to tell whether Asahi heard him or not but for the benefit of the doubt, Nishinoya assumes Asahi did. He stands there at the doorstep, watching until Asahi disappears from view before placing a hand on his chest. His heartbeat has slowed down now; why did it beat so alarmingly fast when he was with Asahi earlier?</p><hr/><p>“Did you have any luck with the History homework?” asks Tanaka despondently as he waits for Nishinoya to swap his shoes for indoor slippers. “I didn’t get the whole point of the essay prompt and I literally just BS-ed it.”</p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t manage it either,” answers Nishinoya. Actually, he did understand the essay prompt for the homework but his mind had been preoccupied last night, thinking about Asahi’s generosity or whatever it was. “Hey, Tanaka?”</p><p>“Hm?” Tanaka pulls his gaze away from a group of giggling girls to his friend. “What’s up?” he asks, noticing the conflicted look on Nishinoya’s face.</p><p>“Do you still think Asahi’s a snob?”</p><p>Tanaka stares at him for a few moments as if he’s trying to decode what Nishinoya is trying to say with that question. “Mm, not really,” he admits, frowning. “You were right, he’s just awkward around people. I guess it helps that we’ve been seeing each other and playing together in practice that now he’s less awkward?” Tanaka shrugs.</p><p>Nishinoya nods, oddly relieved that his best friend no longer thinks their senpai is an unfriendly person. “Yeah, I thought so too,” he murmurs, closing his shoe locker.</p><p>Tanaka fixes him with a curious look. “What about him?”</p><p>Nishinoya shrugs. There wasn’t anything about Asahi, aside from him leaving Nishinoya with a mix of conflicting feelings. He tried to pick them apart last night, questioning why he felt so comfortable with Asahi by his side on the way to the bus stop in a way different from when he hangs out with his friends and why his heart fluttered when Asahi expressed his concern for him and why he felt nervous holding Asahi by the shoulder like that. But he didn’t find his answers and was still left confused as to why his mind and feelings are now jumbled at the thought of Asahi. </p><p>“He walked me home last night,” says Nishinoya as they climb the stairs.</p><p>Tanaka stops in his tracks. “Wait, what?” He turns to Nishinoya for explanation but it’s not like Nishinoya can offer one. “Wait, he walked <em> you </em> home?”</p><p>Nishinoya feels his face heat up. “I don’t know. We were on the same bus and it was raining and I forgot my umbrella so he offered but I told him no and he insisted —” He breaks off, realizing he’s been talking a mile a second that Tanaka is staring at him blankly. He pauses for a moment for Tanaka to process before saying, “I don’t know.”</p><p>Tanaka nods slowly. “I’m surprised he … walked you home.” He frowns. “Why would he do that?”</p><p>Nishinoya sighs impatiently. “I don’t know,” he repeats. He really doesn’t. The two of them are standing at the stairs, while the other students are all on their way up, glancing occasionally and wondering why they’re not going up to their respective classes. “It doesn’t seem like an Asahi thing to do right?”</p><p>Tanaka snorts and pats Nishinoya’s shoulder. “Listen to yourself!” He shakes his head. “We don’t know him that well so who are we to say that him walking you home isn’t an Asahi thing to do?” He throws his head back with a laugh. “I’d walk you home if I were Asahi too. Can’t let our team’s libero catch a cold right? You’re thinking too much about it.”</p><p>Nishinoya slowly nods. Yeah, he’s thinking too much about it. It’s not like he’s special to Asahi or anything. They weren’t even that close, anyway. “Right, yeah,” he says although it sounds more like he’s trying to convince himself.</p><p>Asahi was only doing that because Nishinoya’s position in the team was valuable. It’s not like they had any other spare liberos around in the club anyway.</p><p>Nishinoya and Tanaka continue their way up to their classes. But right before they reach their floor, someone brushes past Nishinoya. He looks up to see Asahi glancing over his shoulder at him. His heart almost stops when Asahi smiles at him. <em> Smiles </em> at him, not in that placid, I’m-just-being-polite kind of smile but a warm one where his eyes crinkle at the sides and he visibly lights up. </p><p>“Hey, Nishinoya,” says Asahi, sounding pleased to see him.</p><p>Nishinoya reacts in the best way possible: tripping over the last step. He snatches the wall at the last moment, regaining his balance. “Morning, Asahi-san!” He waves off Asahi’s concerns. “Did you get home safe last night?” he asks.</p><p>"Yeah, I did. I hope you're feeling okay today, though." Asahi casts Nishinoya another look of concern.</p><p>Nishinoya laughs. "I'm fine." He pauses, searching for something to say but nothing comes up. "Anyway, I guess I'll see you at practice?" he asks, even though the answer is obvious. Beside him, he can almost hear Tanaka rolling his eyes at him.</p><p>"Of course," says Asahi, smiling. Nishinoya's face warms as if he’s been suddenly bathed in sunlight. “I'll see you at practice, Nishinoya,” says Asahi, like a promise, before heading up.</p><p>Tanaka, who witnessed everything unfold, regards Nishinoya with a mix of confusion and suspicion. “Did something happen between you two?" he asks slowly, searching Nishinoya's features with a small frown. "Is that why you asked me about him?”</p><p>Nishinoya shakes his head. He doesn’t remember why he asked Tanaka anyway. “He just walked me home. So, no, nothing happened,” he answers but somehow it feels like a lie. Something did happen: his feelings towards Asahi were changing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THE THIRD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi i just finished this. it's almost 1am where i am, this took too long to write and too many deleting of scenes i might not use for this fic and i am tired but yes i <i>finished</i> this. thats all that matters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nishinoya looks up from the scribbles on his exercise book to the blackboard in front, blowing a long exhale. The literature teacher hasn’t stopped droning in front, unaware that half his class has already fallen asleep because of the monotonous way he’s explaining the content on the board. Nishinoya wonders why he has to take this subject, why it’s even relevant when he’s certain he won’t be needing to use any of this knowledge gained from this class in the future. </p><p>After scribbling down a few lines of notes off the blackboard, he puts his pen down and checks the time on his phone under the desk. Still a couple more minutes to go till lunch break, unfortunately. He glances up — ok, the teacher’s back is still turned towards the class — and checks his LINE messages. There are a couple of new texts from his friends from his old school, asking him if he’d like to hang out next week over the weekend and one from Tanaka with a link to some video game announcement. But he ignores them, eyes falling to the chat with Asahi.</p><p>No new messages. </p><p>He added Asahi’s LINE ID from the volleyball club’s groupchat on a whim that told him this would be a good way of getting closer to his senpai. He thought that since it was over text, Asahi could take time to think about his responses in his own time, without the pressure of worrying that he was taking too long to answer. </p><p>Their conversation went like this:</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header"><span class="hide">Chat History with </span>Azumane Asahi</span><br/><br/><span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Nishinoya: </b></span>hey!</span><br/><span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Nishinoya: </b></span>i hope you dont mind that i added you from the gc</span><br/><span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Asahi: </b></span>Oh, that's ok. I don't mind, really.</span> <span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Asahi: </b></span>How are you?</span><br/><span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Nishinoya: </b></span>dying from homework 😔 💔</span><br/><span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Asahi: </b></span>Oh, no! Please don't die. 😢</span><br/><span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Nishinoya: </b></span>hahaha i'll try not to!</span><br/><span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Nishinoya: </b></span>what about you?</span><br/><span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Asahi: </b></span>I've been busy.</span><br/><span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Nishinoya: </b></span>i see!</span><br/><span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Nishinoya: </b></span>well i hope whatever you're doing, i hope you can finish it soon enough! 😤 💪 🔥 💯</span><br/><span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Asahi: </b></span>Thank you, Nishinoya. ☺️</span></p>
</div><p>And the conversation died there, rotting in his chat history for more than a week. Usually when chats die, Nishinoya would delete them but he couldn’t bring himself to delete Asahi’s. He knew there would be no miracles where Asahi would message him out of the blue either. After all, according to Suga, he wasn’t that active on social media. Even his Instagram account, which Nishinoya found the other day from the app’s recommendations, seemed to be dead with the latest (and only) post dating from 2 years ago. </p><p>Nishinoya had to accept the fact that if he ever wanted to get to know Asahi, he’d have to do it in person. Through approaching Asahi. Through a conversation. Preferably outside of practice. All they ever talked about in person was volleyball. He didn’t know anything else about Asahi’s likes and dislikes, his hobbies, what his opinion of this stupid Literature subject was and et cetera. All he knew about Asahi was from whatever he gathered from casual observations. Like how he slouches to make himself look less intimidating, and how he has that nervous habit of running his finger over his chin (Nishinoya wondered if it was scratchy from the goatee and if it was any comforting, or fun, to do that) and the way he puffs his cheeks right before making a nasty spike that could probably blow off someone’s arms.</p><p>Nishinoya wished he took advantage of that night Asahi walked with him from the school to the bus stop to get to know his senpai better. Yes, he knew he could simply ask Asahi if they could walk home but he was always with Suga and Daichi and besides, wouldn’t it look weird and suspicious if he asked for Asahi like that? Plus, he was Asahi’s kouhai and no matter what a pushover he was, Nishinoya shouldn’t ask him things like that. </p><p><em> I’m being silly</em>, he tells himself, as he shoves his phone under his books in the desk drawer. <em> I don’t </em> need <em> to know Asahi like that</em>. This is probably the hundredth time he’s repeated that to himself. And yet every time he tells himself that, some stubborn part of him yells <em> NO </em> in return. He wishes that part would shut up.</p><p>The bell rings, signalling the end of the class. Nishinoya jumps in his seat, hastily shoves his phone under the books in his drawer and gets up to thank the teacher with the rest of the class. Grabbing his lunch from his bag, he sets off to find Tanaka. </p><p>They don’t eat at the rooftop anymore. Within the first month of school, many first-years heard about upstairs being a great grazing spot and since then it’s been overcrowded and noisy. Besides, it’s almost summer anyway and it was getting too hot up there. Instead, Nishinoya meets Tanaka at Class 1-4. </p><p>Since they were accepted into the volleyball club, their friendship circle has expanded to the other first-years, Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita. The moment Nishinoya sets foot into Class 1-4, he finds Tanaka and Ennoshita playing a game of arm-wrestling while Narita cheers them on. He stifles a laugh.</p><p>“Wow, I can’t believe they’re at it again,” remarks a voice behind him. Nishinoya turns to find Kinoshita, staring at the trio with a mix of amusement and exasperation. “This must be the eighth time this week,” he adds.</p><p>Nishinoya laughs. “Who’s counting, anyway?” The two of them pull up chairs and squeeze around the table where his friends are sitting around.</p><p>They all catch each other up on whatever happened over the weekend. Narita’s family got a new cat named Tommy, Kinoshita went to that new bubble tea shop that opened last week, Tanaka’s older sister, Saeko, learned how to read tarot cards and Ennoshita went on a date with that cute girl from his cram school.</p><p>Tanaka releases a mournful cry at that. “CHIKARA, HOW COULD YOU?” he wails, face buried in his hands. “YOU, OUT OF ALL PEOPLE!” It was a good thing the class was empty except for them otherwise they’d all have gotten weird looks.</p><p>A faint smirk lifts the corners of Ennoshita’s lips as he bites into his onigiri. “What? You didn’t think I’d ask <em> you </em> out?” he teases.</p><p>Tanaka goes bright red at that, mouth falling open. His friends burst into raucous laughter. “No, I just didn’t think <em> you’d </em> get a date!” he asserted, crossing his arms over his chest. “Besides, you always said you weren’t interested in the girls here!”</p><p>“Oh, I’m hurt you think I don’t have what it takes to get a date,” says Ennoshita, eyes wide with mock hurt and a hand over his chest. He laughs. “No, I just think it’s awkward to date someone from our school. Imagine breaking up with them and then having to see them every day until either one of you leaves.” He shudders. “Just being constantly reminded of your breakup sounds blegh, honestly. And everyone’s going to notice if two people who are always around each other are suddenly not hanging out together anymore.”</p><p>“Damn, you’re such a downer,” remarks Narita. Ennoshita shrugs nonchalantly.</p><p>“But isn’t it great to be seeing them almost every day? Well for more hours than cram school,” adds Tanaka when Ennoshita points out that cram school is technically <em> almost every day </em> too. “Anyway share some tips with us, Chikara-sensei!” pleads Tanaka. Unsurprisingly, the conversation drifts towards romance and dating tips before the boys start asking for Ennoshita’s help to talk to the girls they like. </p><p>Nishinoya chimes in from time to time with suggestions of his own but he doesn’t have any concerns he’d like to talk about. When Tanaka notices this and brings it up, Nishinoya says, “I don’t think there’s anyone I’m interested in.”</p><p>The boys cast him looks ranging from curiosity to suspicion.</p><p>“Look.” Nishinoya puts up his hands. “All the girls here are lovely but … I don’t know.” He shrugs, feeling stupid. He knew he liked girls but after hearing his friends talk passionately about their crushes, whom they’ve only talked to like once and don’t really know much about, he realized that maybe he didn’t like them to the same degree as they do. And that made him feel bad about himself, especially with the way they’re looking at him, waiting in expectant silence for him to say something.</p><p>“Is there a girl who you think is, like, super hot?” asks Kinoshita. </p><p>Nishinoya shrugs.</p><p>“Or a girl who’s close to your ideal type?” Tanaka questions. </p><p>“I never really thought of … ideal types,” admits Nishinoya, nibbling the corner of his egg sandwich.</p><p>“A classmate you click well with?” says Narita.</p><p>“Ah, I don’t really talk to girls in my class.”</p><p>Ennoshita studies him for a few moments with a small frown on his face. Nishinoya feels a mild prickle of discomfort at his expression. After careful deliberation, Ennoshita asks, “Is there anyone you want to know better?” </p><p>The first person that comes to Nishinoya’s mind is Asahi. Asahi, whose. His face heats up at the thought. <em> No, no, Ennoshita probably meant a girl, not a </em>boy, he tells himself. Right? He lifts his gaze to Ennoshita. For a moment, he sees a flicker of something in his expression, a slight change in the way his eyes. Nishinoya’s face is neutral but he frowns inwardly. What did that mean?</p><p>He turns to the expectant features of his other friends and something clenches in his chest. “No, there really isn’t anyone,” he lies, watching as disappointment settle in their faces. Except for Ennoshita, who looks rather unconcerned.</p><p>“Guess he’s like you then: people who think liking someone from school is awkward.” Narita pats Ennoshita’s shoulder but the boy says nothing. Nishinoya too says nothing.</p><hr/><p>“Okay, you know the drill,” says the team captain as he comes to a stop in front of the doors. “Find your running partner, do the usual circuit — I’m sure you won’t get lost this time,” he adds with a pointed look in Nishinoya’s and Tanaka’s direction, “—and be back here before 9 sharp.”</p><p>The club manager-in-training—a girl by the name of Shimizu Kiyoko—hands him a clipboard. He calls out the names on the list in pairs; since Tanaka had gotten lost the last time, the first-years had to be paired with the seniors. </p><p>“Sucks that we aren’t running partners, though,” mutters Tanaka as everyone disperses to look for their running partners.</p><p>“Yeah, but we would’ve gotten lost too,” Nishinoya sighs as he and Tanaka exchange rueful smiles before separating to look for their partners. Nishinoya’s partner isn’t too difficult to find. He towers almost everyone in the club and you can’t exactly miss the man bun.</p><p>Asahi’s back is turned towards Nishinoya as he speaks with Daichi and Suga. Nishinoya creeps up from behind him, a mischievous grin on his face. His eyes drift a little from Asahi’s back and Suga catches his gaze but the fair-haired boy hastily looks away. Nishinoya takes a few more steps, raising himself on his toes when Daichi says, “Oh, hey, Noya.”</p><p>Asahi glances his shoulder then releases a surprised yelp, jumping away from Nishinoya. “You startled me!”</p><p>“You ruined the sneak attack,” groans Nishinoya. Daichi simply smiles but it looks more smug than apologetic. “Hey, Asahi-san,” says Nishinoya, turning to Asahi. “We’re running partners today.” There’s no need for him to state the facts since Asahi must’ve heard it but he can’t help himself. It’s not every day that he gets this opportunity to run with Asahi. They only do running exercises on the weekends they have practice and this is the first time he’ll be doing it with Asahi.</p><p>The thought of just the two of them running together for an hour might not have sounded very exciting to Nishinoya back then but now Nishinoya is brimming with enthusiasm for it. He hasn’t gotten many opportunities to speak with Asahi one-on-one since they walked home in the rain. Sure, they waved at each other across the corridor or exchanged smiles whenever they passed each other by but there was never a good chance to have a conversation with him. There were water breaks, of course, but for some weird reason Asahi seemed to be more sociable these days, talking more to the other team members. </p><p>Perhaps he heard about the rumors of him being a snob, or maybe he was sick of being called one, so he was putting in more effort to be approachable. Which Nishinoya thought was both very brave and annoying of him. Brave because it must’ve taken a lot of courage for him to break out of his shell and annoying because, well, Nishinoya wanted Asahi to himself. Or at least, spend more time with Asahi.</p><p>“Yeah, we should probably get going,” says Asahi to his friends when he notices everyone has already found their running partners and are lining up towards the door.. “I’ll catch up with you later.”</p><p>“Take your time! Enjoy the run! Smell the flowers,” says Suga, with a meaningful wink to both Asahi and Nishinoya, though Nishinoya wasn’t sure <em> what </em> that meant. </p><p>Asahi shakes his head at his friend before turning to Nishinoya with a sheepish smile. “Don’t mind him,” he says.</p><p>“He seems like a cool friend,” says Nishinoya.</p><p>The two of them join the line as the team captain leads the way to the school gates. Outside, Nishinoya glances at the sky with a frown. The news this morning said that the skies would be clear today but the view overhead says another story, with a gathering mass of grey clouds against the bright blue. </p><p>Asahi follows his gaze skyward. “I sure hope we can get back before it starts raining,” he says, his tone low with worry. Nishinoya murmurs in assent. </p><p>In front, the team captain leads the way and everyone jogs out of the school grounds. For the first couple of minutes or so, everyone runs at roughly the same pace, feets pounding repeatedly on the pavement in an uncoordinated pattern. Gradually, people either start falling behind or going ahead of the group but always somehow matching their partner’s pace.</p><p>Nishinoya tries to keep up with Asahi’s long-legged strides but within a hundred metres or so, he has to run faster than the pace he’s accustomed to. Asahi, noticing how Nishinoya falls behind occasionally before needing to sprint a bit to catch up with him, eventually slows down for him. “Hey, you don’t have to do that,” says Nishinoya between pants.</p><p>Asahi gives a sheepish smile. “Tell me if you want to catch your breath,” he says. </p><p>Nishinoya snorts but finds himself flushing in response to Asahi’s consideration. They’re jogging up a slope leading to a road that winds around the hill. Trees rise on either side of the road, tall and imposing as their shade blocks out the sun and casts shadows over them. The only sounds filling the silence are birds cawing overhead, leaves crunching underfoot and thunder rumbling in the distance. </p><p>“So, do you have any plans for later?” asks Nishinoya, breaking the silence between them.</p><p>“Mm, not really.” Asahi pauses, tucking a loose strand of hair away from his face. “I’m just going to do some chores and then take a nap.” A small embarrassed laugh escapes him. “That sounds boring, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Nishinoya hums thoughtfully. “Well, I guess resting after practice sounds great.” Two of the pairs running ahead of them are out of earshot; he glances over his shoulder to find the others at a similar distance away from the two of them. “A nap sounds good too,” he adds.</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“Eh?” Nishinoya frowns. He hasn’t given it much thought. He’s always been the kind of guy who’d do things spontaneously. “Yes, if you count playing video games as plans,” he says.</p><p>Asahi laughs. “You do seem like you enjoy video games,” he says.</p><p>“Don’t you?”</p><p>Asahi shrugs, well, as much as one can shrug while running. “I’m more into reading books,” he says. </p><p>“Huh. This is the first time I’ve met anyone who prefers books to video games,” Nishinoya remarks. “Although that sounds like a very Asahi thing to do,” he adds. </p><p>Asahi casts him a curious sideways look, eyebrows arched. “Is that a bad thing?” he asks and for some reason, he sounds almost self-conscious. </p><p>Nishinoya shakes his head quickly. “Of course not!” He frowns. “Why would it be?” Before Asahi can say anything, he says, “It’s just my impression of you so feel free to correct me if I’m wrong but I always thought you had a mature and intellectual vibe, y’know? Bookish, smart and very thoughtful. Plus, you’re very considerate too.” He glances at his running partner. “Like a gentleman.”</p><p>Asahi’s cheeks are flushed with color but Nishinoya wonders if it’s because of running or something else entirely. His mouth is open but his brows are furrowed together like he can’t figure out what to say. “Ok, I really don’t know what to say to that,” admits Asahi and Nishinoya laughs.</p><p>“Like I said, it’s my impression of you,” says Nishinoya. The color in Asahi’s cheeks seem to intensify. “I can see why a lot of girls like you.” At that, Asahi laughs though it sounds a bit strained. “What? It’s <em> true</em>.” Nishinoya frowns at his senpai. “They confess to you, like, almost every day.”</p><p>Asahi shakes his head. It takes him a few moments before saying, “But they get bored of me eventually.” He purses his lips as the trees on one side disappear, giving them a full view of the town spread out below and ahead them. “You know I’m not a very talkative person, right? And I’m not a very exciting person either. I mean, you’ve heard what people say about me.”</p><p>Nishinoya frowns. “But you’re not a snob,” he says. “I think you’re a pretty nice guy. No, I know you’re a pretty nice guy” He fixes Asahi with a look of absolute conviction. “They’re just missing out on the amazing person that is you.”</p><p>“Thanks, Nishinoya.”</p><p>The road declines under their feet as they descend the slope of the hill, their paces slowing down as they round a bend. The burn in the muscles of Nishinoya’s calves subside a little and his breaths come easier now.</p><p>“They should’ve given you a chance. To get to know you better, I mean. I bet you aren’t as boring as you think,” continues Nishinoya on his mini-tirade. He can’t imagine why anyone would ever grow bored with Asahi. Sure, Nishinoya’s first impression of him was that he was terrifying but then all the little quirks and mannerisms only made him interested and if he could, he’d love to get to know more about Asahi as a person, as a friend, more than just his senpai he met only in the club.</p><p>Asahi looks at him thoughtfully. “Would you want to get to know me better if you were one of those girls?” he asks. The question catches Nishinoya off-guard and it’s his turn to stumble. Asahi doesn’t even blink as he catches Nishinoya, his hand circled around Nishinoya’s bicep. “Would you?”</p><p>Nishinoya opens his mouth to answer but before he can say anything, thunder claps deafeningly in the sky. They jump in surprise, looking up when rain begins to pour in buckets. Nishinoya curses, throwing his arms over his head as he, Asahi, and some of their teammates from behind them rush down the hill in search of shelter. </p><p>The downpour is relentless as it soaks them to the bone. The nearest shelter they can find is a small bus stop about a couple of minutes away from the base of the hill they were at earlier and it’s already full with the other club members, all huddled together, and a disgruntled old woman. </p><p>“Do you think we can … ?” asks Nishinoya as they near the bus stop.</p><p>“I think there’s some shops nearby where we can wait this downpour out,” says Asahi. They wave at their teammates before sprinting again once more. True to his word, they manage to find the shops Asahi mentioned but they take shelter under the awnings, lest they annoy the shopkeepers if they enter the premises.</p><p>Nishinoya shakes the water out of his hair like a dog. His wet clothes cling uncomfortably to his body, cold on his skin and dripping rainwater all over the place. Even his shoes and socks are soaked through. He makes a disgusted noise at the back of his throats as he leans against the wall and takes his shoes off. “Do you think the others are okay?” he asks as he peels off his socks and wring them out.</p><p>“Hopefully,” mutters Asahi, peering thoughtfully outside. “I guess we’ll be stuck here until this clears up,” He pushes back the wet tendrils of his hair with one hand, peering out thoughtfully at their surroundings. His wet t-shirt clings to his upper torso, the white fabric almost transparent as it leaves little to the imagination. Nishinoya’s mouth goes dry at the sight of Asahi’s upper body, at the sight of his sculpted muscles flexing under the t-shirt with every movement he makes. Asahi doesn’t notice Nishinoya staring, and Nishinoya knows he should look away before it raises any awkwardness between them when —</p><p>“Anyway, are you okay?” asks Asahi when he falters at the end of the sentence.</p><p>Oh no, thinks Nishinoya as he looks away hastily, his cheeks burning. “Y-yeah, I’m okay,” he replies, his voice unusually high-pitched. “And you?”</p><p>Asahi blinks, looking almost like he forgot about the present. He nods quickly. He hovers awkwardly on the spot before joining Nishinoya against the wall. A few inches of air separate the two of them, which is at the same time more than and less than what Nishinoya can ask for. The heavy rain tapping on the awning overhead fills the silence lingering between them.</p><p>Nishinoya fights back the urge to shiver, hugging his arms closer to his body. In efforts to distract himself from the cold, he says, “So about earlier.” He purses his lips, craning his neck to look at Asahi. </p><p>“Hm?” Asahi turns to him, eyebrows arched. “What about?”</p><p>Nishinoya hesitates. Just above the sound of rain, he can hear his own heartbeat drumming in his ears. Perhaps it was best to leave some things unsaid. After all, if he did just that he wouldn’t have to worry whether the next words he’s about to say will make things awkward between the two of them. He wouldn’t have to make some halfhearted excuse to explain himself out of the situation. </p><p>Yet when Asahi looks at him with those wide and trusting brown eyes, Nishinoya knows it’s too late. It’s too late to back out from what he plans to say next. It’s too late for him to pretend that the sight of Asahi, dripping from head to toe, drives him nuts. It’s too late for him to stop the feelings he has from Asahi.</p><p>“If I were one of those girls,” says Nishinoya, his voice uneven, “I’d want to know you better.”</p><p>Asahi’s eyes widen but his gaze doesn’t falter. For a few heartbeats too long, he doesn’t say anything instead stares at Nishinoya, something flashing behind those brown eyes. Then his gaze falls to the ground—<em> Oh, no </em> , Nishinoya thinks, <em> I’ve done it now </em>—when he clears his throat. “You don’t have to be one of those girls, you know?” Asahi looks back at him once more, this time a shy smile curving the corners of his mouth upwards. “You’re welcome to … get to know me better as much as you’d like.”</p><p>The light from the shop window nearby reveals the faint flush to his cheeks. Nishinoya’s own face heats up as well, his breath catching.</p><p>“Y-you really mean that?” whispers Nishinoya, not quite believing his own ears.</p><p>Asahi nods. He inches a little closer to Nishinoya, close enough that Nishinoya can feel the warmth radiating off his body. “And if it’s alright with you, I’d like to get to know you better too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. THE FOURTH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guess who decided to write and update this instead of focusing on uni because she's too tired to deal with school??</p>
<p>me!!</p>
<p>
  <s>i had to write this and the end note again bc my browser crashed and nothing on the draft saved T^T</s>
</p>
<p>but yeah anyway i decided to make this one a bit longer bc there's more things i wanna cover before the last chapter eheheh but anyway if youre here to read, thank you so much for waiting for an update!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is it just me or does the volleyball club seem a bit more quiet?” muses Tanaka aloud as he and Nishinoya peer into the dark and empty gymnasium, the sunlight spilling through the open door casting their shadows across the polished wooden floors.</p>
<p>Nishinoya nods, the dull and cold ache in his chest reminding him of its presence. While Tanaka volunteers to get the equipment out, he finds himself in the switch room. Dust motes spin lazily in the air as he picks his way towards the panel of dusty switches.</p>
<p>Although it’s only been a week since the third-years have left the club to focus on academics, it definitely feels like they’ve left for a lot longer. Now their club members have been reduced to just the second and first-years, just the seven of them. The club won’t be participating in any official matches since they’ve missed out on the qualifiers recently, but they still had to show up for practice. They used to have it almost every day after school but now they only had to come every alternate day.</p>
<p>Still, it’s weird to be showing up at the gym and playing without the third-years around.</p>
<p>When Nishinoya emerges from the switch room, the second-years appear at the entrance of the gymnasium, Suga’s laughter and their footsteps echoing around the place.</p>
<p>“Ah, there you two are,” says Daichi by way of greeting when Tanaka and Nishinoya approach them. Nishinoya remembers a saying about how responsibility can change a person but despite being a newly-minted team captain, Daichi’s still the same.</p>
<p>“So, any plans for today? Any special activities we gotta do for practice?” asks Tanaka, grinning enthusiastically.</p>
<p>Daichi’s expression wavers slightly. “Well,” he begins, his tone taking on a note of uncharacteristic hesitation, “I was thinking of cutting practice times from today onwards.” The reaction from both Nishinoya and Tanaka is immediate, a duet of <em> What </em> ’s and <em> Why </em>’s before Daichi puts his hands up. “I’ll explain everything when everyone’s here.”</p>
<p>Nishinoya frowns. Although the news shouldn’t be a shock to him, considering how there won’t be important tournaments soon, the thought of spending less time at the club disappoints him. Practice and hanging out with the team was what he looked forward to every week after a grueling day of school. Well, that and Asahi.</p>
<p>Nishinoya’s gaze slides over to Asahi, who’s wheeling out the whiteboard from the storage that the club uses for coming up with game strategies. He catches Nishinoya looking at him and smiles. Nishinoya ignores the fluttering in his chest as he automatically jogs up to Asahi.</p>
<p>“Hey. What’s up?”</p>
<p>Asahi, who was trying to revive a marker by shaking it, pauses to say, “Uh, nothing much. I watched that anime you recommended the other day,” he says and Nishinoya beams. </p>
<p>“Really? What do you think about it?” asks Nishinoya. “I don’t usually watch sappy stuff like that but it really made me tear up!” he admits before glancing over his shoulder. He would normally never admit to crying over movies but thankfully, Daichi and Suga are too busy talking to each other to notice and Tanaka is greeting the other first-years.</p>
<p>“Is that so?” says Asahi as his eyebrows arch with amusement. “Must’ve taken quite a lot to admit that, am I right?” </p>
<p>Nishinoya catches the faint playfulness in Asahi’s undertone. He feels his cheeks heat up immediately. “Don’t tell anyone about it,” mutters Nishinoya as he nudges Asahi’s shin with his foot. He jabs a thumb at his chest. “I have a tough reputation to keep up.”</p>
<p>Asahi snorts. </p>
<p>“What? What’s so funny?”</p>
<p>“You can be tough <em> and </em> be in touch with your emotions too, you know?” says Asahi. “It’s just … I think it’s pointless to keep all your emotions bottled up when that’ll just eat you up from inside.”</p>
<p>Nishinoya arches an eyebrow. “You say that and you still clam up sometimes when you’re having a hard time,” he points out cheekily.</p>
<p>Asahi laughs sheepishly. “It’s something I’m working on,” he explains. </p>
<p>“Are you two done flirting with each other there?” teases Suga as he slides in between them, a cheeky smirk resting on his face. Both Asahi and Nishinoya protest but his smile doesn’t waver in the slightest, in fact, it only makes it grow wider. “Anyway, Daichi’s about to start the pre-practice meeting in a few so —“ He shoots them both yet another one of his meaningful looks as Daichi comes over.</p>
<p>The other first-years join Nishinoya as Suga takes his spot next to Daichi. Asahi stands a little away from the first-years. Nishinoya sorta wants to join him but he doesn't want his friends to get the wrong idea so he stays rooted in the spot between Narita and Ennoshita.</p>
<p>Not wasting a second, Daichi cuts right to the chase. “Since there won’t be any major official tournaments we can participate in, and all the invitations I sent to other schools for friendly matches were turned down,” he says with a hint of disappointment beneath his no-nonsense tone, “I’ve decided that we’ll have practice twice a week, on Mondays and on Wednesdays.” As soon as he finishes his sentence, protests rise from the first-years. </p>
<p>“I know it’s not ideal, but we have to accept that. Also, some of us are involved in Sports Day that’s coming up soon,” adds Daichi before, not-so-subtly, glancing over Asahi, who seems to have stepped further behind everyone else.</p>
<p>“Asahi-san’s joining Sports Day?” Nishinoya voices his surprise, turning to look at the mildly embarrassed second-year. “I didn’t know that.”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing much, really,” insists Asahi, his ears turning red.</p>
<p>“Of course not,” agrees Daichi with a laugh. “A 800 meter event is nothing compared to the laps we used to run for weekend volleyball practice, am I right?” Asahi shoots him a weary and exasperated look; everyone knew too well how Asahi didn’t like running that much (although Nishinoya didn’t think that was really true whenever he ran with Asahi). </p>
<p>Daichi grins, shaking his head before assuming his serious captain face again. “Anyway, in light of Sports Day, I figured it’d be best to reduce practice for now so we can all focus on supporting our assigned houses. Also, are any of you in Team Yellow?”</p>
<p>Practice goes on as usual but the weight of disappointment that he’d be seeing Asahi less often presses on the back of Nishinoya’s mind. Unfortunately, Asahi’s in Team Red whereas Nishinoya was in Team Green. He never gave a damn about all this team stuff for Sports Day, even when he had it in middle school and junior high school, but now he did. He wished he was in the same team as Asahi was.</p>
<p>“So, 800 meters, huh?” asks Nishinoya as he joins Asahi during their water break. He takes a seat on the floor beside him, crossing his legs. “You never mentioned that before when they announced the whole team thing for Sports Day.”</p>
<p>Asahi shrugs with a helpless smile on his face. “I’m actually a substitute but the guy who’s running got injured somehow and I have to run in his place,” he explains. “They just informed me last night.”</p>
<p>Nishinoya frowns. “Really? Huh.” He tries to unscrew the cap of his bottle but the seal stubbornly refuses to break, no matter how much force he tries putting into it. He doesn’t notice Asahi watching him struggle until Asahi’s outstretched hand appears in his field of vision. Nishinoya stops; normally, he’d shrug off the help because he can open his own bottles, thank you very much please give him a few more seconds. But this time, he gives in and passes the bottle to Asahi.</p>
<p>It comes as no surprise that Asahi opens it with relative ease, the seal giving a tiny crack of protest under the quick but strong twist of his hands, the muscles in his arms flexing. </p>
<p>Nishinoya watches, feeling a mix of admiration and mild annoyance. “Psh, you only managed to because I softened it up for you,” he blurts out, instead of thanking him, as Asahi gives the bottle back to him. A small teasing smile pulls the corner of Asahi’s lips upwards, causing Nishinoya’s cheeks to redden. “Anyway,” he says before Asahi can tease him, “if you run in that guy’s place, you get to keep his medal if you win, right?”</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m not here to steal his thunder, you know?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but if he didn’t get injured, he’d be able to brag about the medal!” Nishinoya takes a swig at his bottle. “But now you get to brag about it instead!”</p>
<p>Asahi laughs; it’s a wonderful sound, capable of filling Nishinoya to the brim twice over with warmth. “I love how you’re talking about it as if I’ve won when I haven’t even started preparing for the event yet,” he says.</p>
<p>Nishinoya cocks his head with a small frown. “You’re going to win this. I know it,” he says with full conviction. “You can play longer than most of us can without getting tired so fast,” he points out so it doesn’t sound like empty pep talk. Asahi opens his mouth to argue but decides against it at the last second. They lapse into a thoughtful silence, Asahi with the ridges on the bottle cap while Nishinoya watches him out the corner of his eye, soaking up Asahi’s solid presence beside him. </p>
<p>An idea occurs to Nishinoya. “If you’re nervous about it,” he begins, sitting up, “I could be like your personal trainer or something.” The moment he finishes his sentence, Asahi shoots him a surprised look. “Or I could give you moral support while you’re training,” he suggests brightly.</p>
<p>Before Asahi can answer, somebody’s timer goes off to signal the end of the water break.</p><hr/>
<p>Nishinoya wonders if his dumb idea earlier might’ve scared Asahi off somehow. The thought eats him away as he and the first-years walk to the bus stop together. Narita and Ennoshita are busy talking to each other about their plans for the weekend while Kinoshita and Tanaka are debating about a new video game that came out recently so no one really took notice of Nishinoya lingering behind the group.</p>
<p>Ok, the idea probably wasn’t really that dumb but maybe Nishinoya might’ve came off as pushy or doubtful that Asahi would be able to prepare for the event properly. It’s not that he doesn’t believe in Asahi but he thought it might be great, although sneaky, way for him to hang out with Asahi but now as he mulls his idea over, it probably is dumb. </p>
<p>If he wanted to hang out with Asahi more, he should’ve just asked or something. It wasn’t that hard. Asahi was just a text away. The worst that could happen is Asahi saying no to him.</p>
<p>Nishinoya digs out his phone to check but there aren’t any notifications on LINE, aside from the group chats. <em> Maybe I should just forget about it </em> , he tells himself inwardly as he puts his phone back in his pocket. There’s no point of me dwelling about this. <em> Asahi-san wouldn’t think of me like that.</em></p>
<p>Deep in his thoughts, Nishinoya fails to notice Ennoshita glancing over at him before slowing down his pace until Nishinoya catches up with him. He bumps his shoulder gently against Nishnoya, eyebrows raised. “You’ve been really quiet this evening,” he observes aloud.</p>
<p>Thankfully, the streetlights overhead don’t offer much illumination to show the flushed color of Nishinoya’s cheeks. “Nah, I’m —” He pauses, the lousy excuse he just thought of fading away. He shrugs, pushing his hands into his pocket where his left hand squeezes around his phone for some form of reassurance.</p>
<p>Ennoshita has been paying an awful lot of attention to him lately, not that he doesn’t appreciate it since his friend really does care about them all, despite his reserved personality. It’s just hard for Nishinoya to talk about his feelings sometimes, and especially his feelings towards Asahi. But even if he were to tell Ennoshita about it, he has two concerns.</p>
<p>The first would be putting his feelings into words, which NIshinoya isn’t even good at. Heck, he couldn’t even describe it to himself. There’s massive admiration, which Nishinoya attributes to the fact that Asahi is simply a cool senpai, but also a weird desire for closeness with Asahi, which he couldn’t explain. There’s also that rush of happiness and excitement he feels that comes in the form of a fluttering heart whenever he gets to talk to Asahi, but Nishinoya guesses that’s probably because he really liked talking to Asahi.</p>
<p>The second concern would be how Ennoshita would react if Nishinoya told him about this. Sure, Ennoshita was a cool guy and hardly anything ruffled his feathers but … people don’t usually feel the way he does towards their friends, right? Especially when you take into account that both Nishinoya and said friend are both guys.</p>
<p>(Also, Nishinoya had considered the possibility that he might also be slightly attracted to Asahi too but then how was he going to explain that to Ennoshita?)</p>
<p>“I promise I won’t judge,” says Ennoshita, as if he’d heard Nishinoya’s silent doubts,” or share with anyone else. It’s just between you and me.”</p>
<p>Nishinoya hesitates. His eyes search Ennoshita’s expression for any signs of deception but Ennoshita meets his gaze with his own earnest one. Then he gives in with a sigh. “It’s Asahi-san,” he says, voice dropping in volume so their other friends don’t hear them.</p>
<p>“Him?” Ennoshita frowns slightly. “I thought the two of you were getting along well. Is he giving you problems or something?”</p>
<p>Nishinoya shakes his head quickly. “No, nothing like that. He’s not that kind of person. It’s just —” He breaks off, sighing. “It’s <em> complicated</em>,” he says, because he can’t think of how to explain himself but also because he’s a big chicken.</p>
<p>Instead of being annoyed, Ennoshita’s face lights up with amusement. “You like him, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Nishinoya splutters right away. “I don’t have a crush on him!” he hisses, punching Ennoshita in the shoulder. Ennoshita chuckles but he barely hears it over the pounding in his chest and the roar of blood in his ears. The three boys in front of them glance back at them with concern but Ennoshita waves them off. “I don’t like him <em> that </em> way,” he mutters but the lie cuts painfully into him.</p>
<p>Ennoshita pats his shoulder assuringly. “There’s nothing wrong with liking someone that way,” he says gently. “Besides, that’s exactly what I said to my sister when I tried to talk about my crush on one of my male classmates in junior high school.”</p>
<p>Nishinoya rounds on him, eyes wide. He hadn’t really expected Ennoshita to be into guys as well. Cool relief washes over him as he exhales. At least now he knows he won’t be judged too harshly then. “I think Asahi-san is really cool and all, but … I don’t know. I haven’t really figured what to do with my feelings.” He runs his thumb over the volume buttons of his phone absentmindedly. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to do anything about it.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“I mean, unless you want to confess to him.”</p>
<p>Nishinoya shakes his head again. There’s no way he could. Besides, he can’t even ascertain if what he feels is genuinely romantic in nature or if it’s just overwhelming admiration for Asahi. It’d be a mess if he jumped right into confessing. “Anyway, that wasn’t what I was fretting about,” he says before telling Ennoshita about what happened earlier. </p>
<p>A small part of him expecting Ennoshita to agree that it was a dumb idea of his to offer to support to Asahi but Nishinoya is pleasantly surprised when Ennoshita snorts. </p>
<p>“That isn’t dumb,” says Ennoshita. “I think it was nice of you to offer to help him out. Even if he’s technically the enemy,” he adds, referring to the fact that Nishinoya and Asahi were in different houses. “But don’t worry too much about it. I think he appreciates the help but it’s unlikely he’d stop being friends with you just for that.”</p>
<p>“You think so?”</p>
<p>“I’m hundred and ten percent sure about it.”</p><hr/>
<p>Nishinoya returns home with Ennoshita’s advice echoing in his head. He tries to be chill about it, reminding himself not to be so harsh with himself and stop worrying about what Asahi thinks. To distract himself, he gets started on some Maths homework that would be due the next day, hoping the complicated algebraic problems would keep him preoccupied.</p>
<p>It’s torture but it does the job beautifully. He works on solving all of them, step-by-step, and consulting his textbook for help that by the time he’s finished with it, he never felt prouder in his entire life. Of course, whether they were all correct was an entirely different matter but the relevant fact was that Nishinoya managed to do them all without feeling like tossing his homework out the window. </p>
<p>Nishinoya reaches for his phone to check the time but when his screen lights up, his heart almost stops beating. </p>
<p>There’s a text from Asahi.</p>
<p>Nishinoya stares at the phone in utter disbelief as the screen fades to black, taking the notification away from his view. Pulse racing, he takes a few moments to compose himself before looking at his phone again. His eyes hadn’t been lying to him since the notification is still there.</p>
<p>He draws one more breath before unlocking his phone and hopping onto LINE.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
</p>
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header"><span class="hide">Chat History with </span>Azumane Asahi</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Asahi: </b></span>Hi, I thought about what you said earlier and I thought it was a good idea since I’m not very good at motivating myself sometimes hahaha.</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Asahi: </b></span>I hope it won’t be too much trouble for you if you’d like to help me out, though? 😅</span><br/>
</p>
</div><p>Nishinoya quickly types out his answer.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
</p>
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header"><span class="hide">Chat History with </span>Azumane Asahi</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Nishinoya: </b></span>ofc not!!</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Nishinoya: </b></span>when do you want to start?</span><br/>
</p>
</div><p>To his surprise, as soon as his texts are delivered, Asahi comes online and starts typing right away.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
</p>
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header"><span class="hide">Chat History with </span>Azumane Asahi</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Asahi: </b></span>Oh, that’s a relief! Would you be able to join me every weekend morning? I know it’s not much practice in terms of how close Sports Day is but it’s better than nothing, right?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Nishinoya: </b></span>yes i'd love to!</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Nishinoya: </b></span>and don’t worry abt it! late practice is better than no practice at all! 😤 💪 🔥 💯</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Asahi: </b></span>😂😂 Thank goodness. Ok, I’ll text you the time and place tomorrow morning but again, thank you so much for helping me out! ❤️️</span><br/>
</p>
</div><hr/>
<p>“Come on Asahi-san! You got this!” calls Nishinoya from the top of the hill, jogging on the spot as he watches Asahi drag his feet up the slope. After a few moments, Asahi joins him panting and cheeks flushed. Nishinoya gives him a thumbs up; honestly, Asahi isn’t doing too bad this week compared to the first time Nishinoya made him run up and down the hill and around the usual circuit.</p>
<p>Asahi slows down to catch his breath, pacing about in a circle behind Nishinoya before leaning against the barrier. “How do you have the energy to run so much?” he asks between pants as Nishinoya joins him.</p>
<p>“Hey, you’re not doing too bad,” says Nishinoya, the breathlessness in his voice a sign that he’s almost as tired as Asahi is. “We’ve been running for longer distance than what you have to do,” he adds.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess you can say that.” Asahi wipes the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand, head thrown back.</p>
<p>The sky above them has brightened to a light shade of blue, wisps of cirrus clouds stretching overhead. Birdsong fills the quiet crisp morning air with the occasional sounds of distant cars rumbling from the town spread below the hill. </p>
<p>The two of them soak up the atmosphere and each other’s company in silence. Nishinoya used to dread pauses like this but it was moments like this with Asahi that he cherished. He glances over at Asahi, whose eyes are closed; he’s seen Asahi do this a few times while he’s catching a break but Nishinoya never asked him why he did that. </p>
<p>Since today will be their last day of running together like this, Nishinoya decides to ask him now. “Asahi-san?” he ventures. Asahi’s eyes flutter open as he turns to look at Nishinoya. “Why do you do that?”</p>
<p>“Do what?”</p>
<p>“That thing where you look up and close your eyes,” says Nishinoya. </p>
<p>Asahi’s cheeks redden slightly. “Oh, that.” A sheepish laugh bubbles from his throat. “It’s just a weird thing I do,” he says at first, but Nishinoya continues to stare at him with wide and curious eyes before he buckles under. “Ok, I feel like it’s just something I do to ground myself? Like I take deep breaths, close my eyes, shut out the world to take a moment to catch up with everything,” he explains though sounding embarrassed about himself.</p>
<p>Nishinoya perks up. “Oh, that’s kind of cool! Does it help?”</p>
<p>Asahi smiles. “Sort of.”</p>
<p>“Hm, I guess I could try that,” mutters Nishinoya with a thoughtful frown. He glances at his watch, only for his heart to sink. Even though he’s learned to estimate the time by looking at the color of the sky, he puts off checking his watch unless Asahi gets too tired to continue for the dread of being reminded that his alone time with Asahi is over. </p>
<p>The watch reads 09:37, way past the time when they have to end their running session together. For a moment, he’s tempted to pretend like he hasn’t checked his watch but Asahi already saw.</p>
<p>But Asahi also catches the look on his face. Before Nishinoya can wipe the disappointment off his face, Asahi stands up. “Hey, why don’t we grab a drink or ice-cream on the way home?” he suggests. “It’s my treat.”</p>
<p>Nishinoya blinks, not quite sure he heard that right over the loud zooming of some delivery guy’s bike down a nearby street. “Huh?” Asahi kindly repeats himself and that’s when Nishinoya’ face begins to heat up. “Oh no, I couldn’t —”</p>
<p>Asahi waves his hand dismissively. “I insist,” he says.</p>
<p>Nishinoya hesitates, staring up at Asahi. He knows Asahi won’t lie to him—he’s pretty easy to read and Nishinoya is great at gauging people—but he doesn’t want to seem too eager. When he meets Asahi’s earnest gaze, his heart squeezes in his chest; there’s no way those big brown eyes are lying to him. “W-well, if you say so,” mumbles Nishinoya, his face growing hot.</p>
<p>The two of them make their way down the hill, talking about how their week went. Nishinoya was talking about how everyone in his class started betting on which team will be winning for which events when Asahi asks him, “So who are you betting for?”</p>
<p>Nishinoya laughs. “You, of course!” he says, bumping Asahi with his shoulder. “What, you think I’m just going to bet on someone else when I’ve been training for the past few weeks? Please.” </p>
<p>They’re walking so close together that if they so much as move their arms in the slightest, their hands would brush against each other. Nishinoya wonders if he should put some distance between the two but his brain goes blank when Asahi’s hand brushes against his. His face heats up and he looks away, discreetly putting a hair’s width more space between them.</p>
<p>“Thank you for believing in me,” says Asahi, apparently not noticing (or not minding) the fleeting contact earlier. “Although didn’t your classmates call you out for supporting ‘the enemy’?” he asks jokingly.</p>
<p>“You’re not the enemy. You’re my friend,” says Nishinoya. <em> And so much more </em>, he adds silently. Asahi gives him a small, grateful smile which warms Nishinoya from the inside to out. “Besides, if anyone’s got complaints about me supporting you, then they’ll be eating my fist for lunch!”</p>
<p>In the end, they decide to stop by at the Sakanoshita store. The owner, a cranky man in his 20s with dyed blond hair and piercings, isn’t there today but in his place is probably his mother, an old lady with a kindly smile. She even gives the two of them free pork buns to go with their purchases, saying “Strapping young lads like you need to eat to grow big!” Nishinoya thought the last bit was directed at him, since Asahi didn’t seem to need any more improvements in size.</p>
<p>They eat outside at the bench near the entrance, savoring their drinks and the pork buns. Nishinoya knocks back his bottle of melon-flavored ramune, letting out a satisfied sigh which gets interrupted by a burp. He quickly apologizes but Asahi waves it off with a laugh. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe summer’s almost here,” says Nishinoya, munching the last of his pork bun. “Sports Day on the last week of school then summer break for just a little over a month then it’s back to school again.” He groans at the thought. “Can we not have school forever?”</p>
<p>“That would be nice,” agrees Asahi as he opens his bottle of iced peach tea. “Although that would mean I won’t be able to see you.”</p>
<p>Nishinoya rounds on Asahi, wide-eyed. Color floods his cheeks. “W-what do you mean?” he says before clearing his throat. “We have each other’s LINE ID so it’s not like … it’s not like we can’t arrange to hang out or whatever,” he half-mumbles, half-asserts. </p>
<p>Asahi laughs sheepishly. “Ah, I suppose when you put it like that …” He trails off, staring thoughtfully out at the street in front of them. A lone cyclist passes by the shop but otherwise it’s just the two of them. </p>
<p>Nishinoya watches Asahi out the corner of his eye. It’s something he used to scold himself for doing but lately, he’s been letting himself stare at Asahi as long as there’s no danger of being caught.</p>
<p>Strands of hair fall loose from Asahi’s bun, falling on his nape. It’s probably at that awkward length where a ponytail looks too small and it doesn’t all fit perfectly in a bun. Nishinoya gets the urge to reach out and redo Asahi’s bun for him, even though he doesn’t really know how to.</p>
<p>“You’ll come support me for the 800m, right?” says Asahi, turning to look at him.</p>
<p>Nishinoya blinks. “Is that even a question? Of course I’ll support you!” He reaches out and gives Asahi’s back a gentle but firm slap, grinning. “I literally trained you so it’s a moral obligation for me to show up,” he says matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>Asahi flashes him an amused smile. “You don’t have to if you don’t want —”</p>
<p>“I <em> want </em> to,” insists Nishinoya before Asahi can finish that sentence. The two of them stare at each other, momentarily caught off guard by the firmness in his tone before Nishinoya clears his throat. “I’d love to.”</p><hr/>
<p>Nishinoya gazes skyward, his eyebrows knitted together and his lips pursed. While it’s a good thing that today isn’t too hot, the sun hidden behind the cover of the clouds, Nishinoya can’t help feeling nervous that it might rain today. Although he doesn’t put much faith in weather forecasts, he’s holding onto the hope that it won’t rain again during Asahi’s event.</p>
<p>The running track is wet from the brief shower this morning, little puddles of water occupying the spaces formed by uneven levels of the track. While the teachers assured him that it’s completely safe to run on a wet track (which the internet also agreed on), it does little to loosen the knot of worry in his chest. </p>
<p>Getting up from his seat for the fifth time today, he excuses himself from his friends under the pretense of him being bored of sitting around and goes to look for Asahi. </p>
<p>There are a few tents set up near the track on the grassy area for each team, the participants for the events mingling about despite the so-called rivalry among teams. Nishinoya nods his head in greeting at Suga, who’s in Team Green, and waves at Daichi in Team Yellow, but doesn’t find Asahi among the others in the tent for Team Blue or the students wandering from tent to tent.</p>
<p>It shouldn’t be hard for him to spot Asahi. Everyone’s wearing the sports shirt with their team colors and for a tall guy like Asahi, he’s pretty easy to spot. Even though it’s hardly necessary, Nishinoya raises himself on his tiptoes and swivels his head around, his gaze sweeping over the faces around him.</p>
<p>He almost considers asking the captain of Team Blue if she had any idea where Asahi could be when a hand descends on his shoulder. He jumps in surprise, whipping around to find Asahi putting his hands up in apology, eyes wide. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” says Asahi quickly, “I didn’t mean to startle you —” </p>
<p>“All the best for later!” Nishinoya squeaks before catching himself. His cheeks heat up as Asahi stares at him. “I mean, you must be pretty nervous for later,” he reasons though mostly to convince himself that he wasn’t speaking like an idiot.</p>
<p>Asahi nods, scratching the back of his neck. Like everyone else in Team Blue, he’s dressed in a blue shirt, the school logo printed over his left breast. There’s also two blue horizontal stripes on his right cheek, which Nishinoya guesses is probably a team thing for the event participants, who all had similar markings on in their respective colors.</p>
<p>Asahi regards Nishinoya curiously for a second or two before the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. “Are you … worried about me?”</p>
<p>Nishinoya forces out a laugh in an attempt to shrug it off. No, he isn’t worried about Asahi, not at all! Besides, Asahi doesn’t even look nervous about it, at least not as nervous as he gets before volleyball matches with that shadowed look in his eyes, the tight set of his lips and the stiff posture. In fact, he looks … strangely calm about this. </p>
<p>If Asahi can be cool about this, or at least assume the pretense of being cool about it, Nishinoya can too.</p>
<p>Nishinoya crosses his arms over his chest. “I’m just here to check on you. Y’know, to see if you’re doing alright,” he says but catches his own voice warbling at the end. “Anyway, you sure you’re okay?” he asks, eyebrows lifting.</p>
<p>Asahi hesitates for a moment. “I mean, I’m not expecting much,” he admits, “but I’ll do my best.” Despite the slight lack of confidence, his honesty and the determination in his tone loosens the knot of worry in Nishinoya’s chest. “What about you?” he asks. “You look a bit pale.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Nishinoya cocks his head, frowning. “I’m not the one who’s running,” he points out but his voice fades out at the end with realization that he must seem more anxious than he’d like to admit. Heat rushes into his cheeks. It’s supposed to be Nishinoya who’s feeling calmer than Asahi at critical points like this.  “Look, just do your best okay? And please be careful,” he adds as an afterthought. “The track looks slippery today.”</p>
<p>The smile that appears on Asahi's face is that of fondness, erupting a small burst of reassurance in Nishinoya. “I will,” he promises, reaching out and giving Nishinoya’s shoulder a squeeze. “And I’ll try my best not to slip today.”</p>
<p>Nishinoya snorts but the weight on his shoulders is definitely lighter now; perhaps things could go their way yet. “You’d better,” he says as the MC announces that the 800m event for males will begin shortly. Asahi flashes him a thumbs-up, a gesture that Nishinoya usually gives him as a form of reassurance and support. Nishinoya does the same, but for some strange reason the gesture feels inadequate. But before he can consider trying to show his support for Asahi, the other boy has turned away. </p>
<p>Tanaka is quick to comment on Nishinoya visiting ‘the enemy’s’ tent when Nishinoya returns to the grandstand. “Worried you’ll regret betting on Team Blue today?” he teases as Nishinoya elbows him while sitting down beside him.</p>
<p>“Pft, you wish,” Nishinoya quips though his chest clenches with anxiousness once more.</p>
<p>“I think Team Green will win this,” says Narita, leaning forward on his seat as they watch the participants walk onto the running track to choose their lanes on the track.</p>
<p>Nishinoya’s eyes immediately land on Asahi, his breath held as he watches Asahi stride towards an empty lane. Lane 2. According to the internet, it’s not the most ideal lane since some runners have said that the turn is a bit too tight but he hopes Asahi won’t be affected too much by it. </p>
<p>“You’re only saying that because it’s your team,” points out Ennoshita with a laugh as he readjusts his red bandana on his forehead. “But I have to agree with you, they’ve got Mitsuya-san from the track team so they’ve definitely got a good chance,” he acknowledges as they watch a teacher walk along the lanes to check on the participants. </p>
<p>“Just because he’s on the track team doesn’t mean he’ll win,” Kinoshita says as he leans back in his seat, arms crossed behind his head. He casts his friends curious looks. “Who are you all betting on, again?” Among the four of them, only Nishinoya is betting for a team other than his own. Kinoshita snickers. “Of course you’d bet on Asahi-san.”</p>
<p>Nishinoya stiffens in his seat, frowning. “What’s <em>that </em> supposed to mean?” he asks defensively. </p>
<p>Kinoshita arches his eyebrows, surprised by the sharpness in Nishinoya’s tone. “Well, it’s just that you and Asahi-san seem really close so —” He shrugs nonchalantly. “Anyway, you also mentioned the other day that you wouldn’t bet on anyone you didn’t know so I figured you betting on Asahi’s a no-brainer.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” The tension leaves Nishinoya’s body. “Yeah,” he mumbles, his fists resting on his lap slowly uncurling. In his embarrassment, Nishinoya doesn’t catch Tanaka shooting him a quizzical look, his eyes sweeping from the slow receding flush on his best friend’s face to the hands on his lap. Though he doesn’t voice his thoughts, Tanaka has been noticing Nishinoya’s reactions whenever there’s so much as a mention of Asahi in the conversation.</p>
<p>The noise on the grandstand falls to a hush as a teacher’s voice crackles through a megaphone. The participants take their positions, muscles locked and eyes trained forward. The crowd holds their breath when a loud bang shatters the silence. The participants explode into action, breaking into a run along the tracks.</p>
<p>Nishinoya’s hands curl into fists once more, his lower lip caught between his teeth, as his eyes follow Asahi on the track. His speed is not too slow but enough to keep ahead of the others while not wasting too much of his stamina. He seems to have taken Nishinoya’s advice during their running practice, as he should, making sure to stay light-footed as he runs. The Mitsuya guy catches up with him with relative ease, although that’s to be expected since he’s part of the track team.</p>
<p>The tension of worry in Nishinoya’s shoulders unlock as he slowly leans back in his seat. He doesn’t expect Asahi to get 1st place in this race, obviously, but him making it to the top 3 won’t be so bad.</p>
<p>The audience around him are cheering for their respective teams, voices rising into a cacophony of team colors, chanting and cheer slogans. Nishinoya isn’t sure of what Team Blue’s cheers are supposed to sound like but he finds himself getting on his feet with his friends but he screams out Asahi’s name over the crowd.</p>
<p>The runners merge into the inner lanes, where Asahi and another guy from Team Green are running, making it seem almost like they’re running together as a team. Nishinoya stops his cheering, lips parted as he watches with his chest tight with worry. This is what Asahi admitted the other day that he was anxious about, when everybody is squeezing into the space.</p>
<p><em> Oh, Asahi please don’t think too much about the others</em>, says Nishinoya inwardly as his eyes follow Asahi.</p>
<p>One by one, the runners slowly overtake one another until Asahi, running in the second place, falls into fourth place barely ahead of the guy from Team Purple. Noticing this, Asahi picks up his pace, speeding ahead of one of the guys running in front of him. Nishinoya sucks in a breath, chest tight, hoping Asahi knows what he’s doing as the runners approach a large puddle on the track. Water splashes everywhere, despite some of the runners slowing down before it. Asahi, who was about to overtake another guy in front suddenly stutters, his head swinging to one side and a hand flying to his face.</p>
<p>Nishinoya lets out a noise of alarm without realizing it, mouth open in shock as Asahi continues to run, rubbing his eye furiously. Though as valiant as his attempt is, his pace slows down once more and he falls into last place. “Damn it!” Nishinoya exclaims in frustration but mostly with worry as he watches Asahi try his best to run with one eye. However the damage is already done, his chance to catch up diminishing as the runners cross the finish line.</p>
<p>Nishinoya barely hears the roar of the crowd around him, much less his friends’ voices, or even feels Tanaka’s hand on his shoulder as he runs down the stands to the fields. His brain is running on autopilot, faces of people who turn his way a blur as he shoulders through the crowd and onto the track. Some of the runners have collapsed on the track, catching their breath but his vision tunnels towards Asahi being led away by the medics.</p>
<p>He almost runs up to them but a hand clapping over his shoulder stops him. He turns to see the captain of Asahi’s team giving him what seems like a reassuring smile and a silent request to leave. “Asahi-san,” Nishinoya begins, hoping to convince the captain into letting him see Asahi but the captain has already walked away.</p>
<p>Nishinoya watches as the medics look him over, his heart sinking, before turning on his heel.</p><hr/>
<p>“I’m sorry I lost,” says Asahi with that apologetic smile when Nishinoya finds him after the event for today has concluded. He can barely be heard over the music blaring, the din of voices and laughter around them.</p>
<p>Nishinoya makes a noise of disgust, shaking his head. “You don’t have anything to apologize for,” he tells Asahi, voice sharp and chiding as he crosses his arms over his chest. “Besides, you gave it your all,” he points out. “Anyway, you may not have gotten first place but you’re first place in my heart.”</p>
<p>Asahi laughs sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. He ended up making it to fourth place but since medals were for those in the top 3, all Asahi got was a pin congratulating him for participation. He notices Nishinoya eyeing his chest, where the pin is placed, and removes it. “Here,” he says, giving it to Nishinoya.</p>
<p>“What? Asahi-san, it’s fine —” </p>
<p>“It’s alright. You can hold onto it for me.”</p>
<p>Not wanting to question Asahi, Nishinoya holds onto the pin for him, the cool metallic object pressed between his thumbs as he looks down on it. As an afterthought, he pins it to his shirt over his heart. His lips fold together into a thin line as they walk away from the field back to the school building. “How’s your eye?” he asks.</p>
<p>Asahi squints his left eye to the point that it almost looks like a wink, before shrugging. “I’ll be fine,” he promises. “It’s not like I’m going to lose my eye just because of some dirt,” he adds though there’s a slight hum of worry in his tone.</p>
<p>“Dirt and gross puddle water, you mean?” Nishinoya shudders at the thought before giving Asahi another concerned look. “It must’ve hurt like a bitch when it got you,” he mumbles with a frown.</p>
<p>“Ah, it was just annoying,” says Asahi with the facade of someone putting on a nonchalant front. “In the unlikely event that it does get worse, maybe I’ll have to wear an eyepatch,” he adds jokingly.</p>
<p>Nishinoya stops, and so does Asahi out of surprise, before he steps in front of him. Eyebrows furrowed, he stands on his tiptoes and leans towards Asahi; this is something he does with his friends sometimes whenever they say something silly. But before he can get closer with Asahi, his heart squeezes mutinously as he feels his own face heat up. Even Asahi’s cheeks flood with color, his eyes wide and every muscle in his body going stock-still.</p>
<p>“I don’t think eyepatches are your style,” Nishinoya tries to say casually but his voice quavers at the end.</p>
<p>Asahi’s face turns redder for some reason, making Nishinoya’s own cheeks heat up again. “R-really?”</p>
<p>Truthfully, Nishinoya doesn’t believe so. In fact, he was certain Asahi could pull anything off. Even with that red bandana tied around his forehead and his hair tied up in a ponytail, making Asahi look a bit like some hippie, Asahi looked cool. And good-looking. And hot. And a lot of other adjectives Nishinoya would list if he had the time. </p>
<p>(He tells Asahi that he was joking, and that Asahi could pull off any look he wanted which resulted in Asahi doing his usual Asahi thing of laughing in embarrassment, waving off compliments and blushing really hard. Seriously, it was funny how Asahi could look intimidating if he wanted yet had such an adorable personality.)</p>
<p>“Wait, lemme see if I’m right.” Nishinoya stands on his tiptoes again, his hands reaching out for Asahi’s headband. Asahi goes very still as Nishinoya tries to undo his headband before bending his knees. Nishinoya flashes him a grateful smile as his fingers work on the knot, the loose strands of Asahi’s hair tickling his fingers as he works the bandana free.</p>
<p>Nishinoya’s hands are shaky, and so is his heartbeat, when he realizes he and Asahi are nearly eye-to-eye with each other, with so little space between their faces. Neither of them moved closer or further away although Nishinoya thought he saw something flicker in Asahi’s expression. As he readjusts the width of the bandana cloth, his skin prickles with heat from the weight of Asahi’s gaze on him.</p>
<p>“Ok, I think I’ve got it,” Nishinoya mumbles as he reaches up to tie the bandana loosely around Asahi’s head, this time making it lopsided so half of it falls over Asahi’s left eye. </p>
<p>Asahi’s gaze on him never breaks away, although a tiny grin cracks through his expression. “How do I look?” he asks.</p>
<p>Even though he looks absolutely ridiculous that Nishinoya almost feels stupid about his silly little idea, it’s crazy how Asahi still looks amazing enough to make his heart do a little skip in his chest.</p>
<p>“Ridiculous. I think we need a proper eyepatch for this,” Nishinoya answers before hastily trying to undo his work. “But please take care of your eye, alright? I don’t want to have you looking like Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul or freaking Blackbeard or something,” he jokes.</p>
<p>Asahi laughs, the corners of his eyes (or, at least the visible eye) crinkling at the side. He stays still but Nishinoya’s fingers have somehow become clumsier in his attempt to undo the knot, tugging a bit of Asahi’s hair in the process, so Asahi offers to do it himself instead. Their hands brush for a fleeting moment and Nishinoya quickly draws them away, face flushing.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he mumbles.</p>
<p>“No, it’s cool.” Asahi takes the bandana off easily, loose tendrils of hair falling over his face. “Hey, why don’t you go grab your things and I’ll meet you here? We can walk home together if you’re cool with that.”</p>
<p>Nishinoya blinks when the full weight of Asahi’s suggestion hits him. His eyes widen. “Really?” he asks, unable to hide his excitement as Asahi nods. ”Cool! Ok, I’ll be right back then!” He rushes up the stairs to his classroom, nearly barrelling into one of his classmates who was just leaving. He zips over to his cubbyhole at the back of the class, grabbing his things when his phone goes off in his pocket.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
</p>
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header"><span class="hide">Chat History with </span>Tanaka Ryuunosuke</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tanaka: </b></span>Dude, so the guys and I were thinking of heading to the new barbecue place now before it starts raining. You coming?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Nishinoya: </b></span>oh sounds great! 😋</span>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Nishinoya: </b></span>wait no sorry i dont think i can join</span>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tanaka: </b></span>Eh? (≖_≖ ) Why not?? </span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Nishinoya: </b></span>im walking with asahi</span>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tanaka: </b></span>Oh? ໒( ⊡ _ ⊡ )७</span>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tanaka: </b></span>Well, fine, we’ll have to bring you there the next time then!</span>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tanaka: </b></span>Good luck with Asahi then!! (╯✧∇✧)╯*:･ﾟ✧</span>
</p>
</div><p>Nishinoya frowns at the last text before a distant rumble of thunder causes him to look up at the window to his left. The weather got slightly better this morning but now the gray clouds have returned. Nishinoya grabs his bag and rushes out of the classroom.</p>
<p>Asahi is nowhere to be seen downstairs but Nishinoya assumes he’s probably on his way down. Past the entrance, a light pattering noise begins, and Nishinoya’s hand slips into his bag. To his relief, his umbrella is there; thank goodness he remembered to check this morning before leaving the house. Of course, he could hope Asahi brought his umbrella so they could share but he didn’t want to trouble him again like the other night (even though, admittedly, it would be nice to squeeze up to Asahi like that, he thinks before chiding himself for having such thoughts).</p>
<p>A familiar voice from behind him causes him to turn and he sees Asahi being approached by two girls from the first-year classes. Nishinoya’s stomach twists as he sees Asahi speaking to them with that placid smile, nodding while the girls nudge each other as if daring the other to do something. His stomach drops when one of the girls shyly holds out her phone to Asahi.</p>
<p>Of course, Asahi being too nice to say no, takes the phone and the girls exchange excited glances. Nishinoya’s stomach sinks to his knees as he turns away, not wanting to watch anymore. Asahi walks up to him a few seconds later,  wearing a sheepish smile. “Hey, sorry to keep you waiting,” he says.</p>
<p>“Oh, no, it’s fine!” Nishinoya says airily, hoping he’s already wiped off the look on his face. “It’s raining.” He points outside past the entrance.</p>
<p>Asahi nods in agreement and digs through his bag while Nishinoya pulls out his umbrella. After a few moments of shuffling, Nishinoya looks over to see Asahi’s pale face. “Oh,” he says when Asahi looks up at him, mouth opening to apologize. “Did you forget?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Asahi lets out an embarrassed laugh, regarding Nishinoya like he’s bracing himself to be told off or something. But instead, Nishinoya breaks into a huge grin and waves his umbrella in his hand.</p>
<p>“Ahah! I can finally pay you back for that last time!” exclaims Nishinoya.</p>
<p>Asahi flushes. “So it seems,” he mumbles but steps closer to Nishinoya as the other boy opens his umbrella. The two of them leave the school building, huddled as close together as they can under the shelter of Nishinoya’s umbrella. It’s like that evening again all over, except this time it’s Nishinoya’s turn to return the favor. He brims with a strange excitement, despite holding the umbrella a little too far to Asahi’s side and getting his right shoulder rained on.</p>
<p>“Hey, you’re getting wet over there,” laughs Asahi when he notices. His hand closes around Nishinoya, his palm warm and callused against the back of Nishinoya’s hand as he pushes it slightly to Nishinoya’s side. The moment of contact sends a rush of electrifying warmth through Nishinoya’s body, almost making him forget about being rained on. He half-expects Asahi to pull away but to his surprise, Asahi’s hand remains where it is, enclosed around Nishinoya’s smaller one. His face flushes and he turns away to hide the stupid smirk on his face.</p>
<p>They make their way down the usual road to their bus stop, passing by a few students on the way. Thankfully by the time they’ve arrived at the bus stop, there’s already a bus there with a short line of students getting on. The two of them hop in line, Nishinoya letting his umbrella snap shut and shaking it to get rid of the excess rainwater.</p>
<p>After the two of them board the bus, Nishinoya turns to Asahi with a huge goofy smile. “Guess I’m walking you home this time,” he says, pleased.</p>
<p>Asahi snorts, hugging his bag to his chest. “You seem really excited about this,” he points out, glancing sidelong at Nishinoya. The corner of his lip is curled slightly upwards, his eyes glinting with amusement. “Any special reason?” he asks.</p>
<p>Though there’s no accusation or playfulness in Asahi’s tone, just simple curiosity, Nishinoya hears himself splutter a lame excuse: “I’m just glad I get to walk you home, that’s all!” He crosses his arms over his chest, looking down at his knees before sneaking a look at Asahi. “Since we’ll be even.”</p>
<p>Asahi chuckles as he turns to face Nishinoya. He doesn’t say anything for a few moments but his eyes search for Nishinoya’s. “I never thought about it that way, y’know?” he says softly, barely over the rumble of the engine and the driver’s radio playing in front. Nishinoya looks at him, a question on his expression. “Anyway, I’m also glad you’re walking me home,” he adds with a warm smile.</p>
<p>Nishinoya’s face heats up and he can’t help himself giving Asahi a nudge. “Hey, watch it, Romeo,” he jokes and before he can stop himself, “Keep that up and I might actually fall for you.” </p>
<p>The silence that follows is deafening.</p>
<p>Nishinoya, caught in Asahi’s surprised gaze, can only stare back helplessly, his mind a raucous blur of thoughts scolding himself for not holding his tongue, for choosing to say that out of all things he could’ve said, and for making things weird between the two of them now. Somehow, Asahi not saying anything in return hurts him for some strange reason, fear and worry tearing through his chest.</p>
<p>And because he’s too much of a coward to shrug it off as a joke, Nishinoya turns away to face the window outside. His face is too hot, and the presence of Asahi beside him bears down on him. He wonders if he could jump out of the bus now, pack his things up and move to Denmark or something is feasible because he really doubts he, or Asahi, would be able to let this comment slip between them as if it was nothing.</p>
<p>“I saw you watching me when those girls stopped me by the stairs.” Nishinoya almost doesn’t hear Asahi saying that over the dull roar of his blood in his ears and the rumble of the bus engine. Asahi’s eyes are no longer on him, instead on the little Rubik’s cube toy keychain on his bag which his fingers fiddle with, but Nishinoya can feel the weight of his attention on him. “I saw the look on your face,” he adds when Nishinoya doesn’t say anything (how could he when he didn’t even have the heart to lie to Asahi just now?).</p>
<p>Nishinoya watches as Asahi’s fingers twist the rows of the cube deftly for a heartbeat before asking, “Did you give it to them? Your LINE ID or something?” Though his voice is steady, calm-sounding even, there’s a faint undercurrent of brittleness to it.</p>
<p>Asahi’s fingers come to a stop. “Actually, they’re from the fashion club and wanted me to model for them. So yeah, I did give them my LINE ID but hopefully I don’t get messages like that from them,” he says.</p>
<p>Nishinoya frowns, his gaze traveling up to Asahi’s face. “Why not?” he asks before he can stop himself. “Besides, they’re kinda pretty too so I don’t see why you wouldn’t be, I dunno, sorta interested in them or whatever,” he says halfheartedly, a knot tightening mutinously in his chest at his own words.</p>
<p>Asahi laughs mirthlessly as he looks at Nishinoya. “They are,” he acknowledges and the knot tightens even more. “But there’s ... someone else,” he explains in a careful tone, “someone I’m interested in.”</p>
<p>Nishinoya blinks. His heart is racing under Asahi’s gaze—why is Asahi looking at him like that?—and his skin feels too hot to the touch and his pulse is pounding too loudly in his ears. His lips part but no words come out, how could they when his brain stops thinking when Asahi’s hand reaches over to his. Asahi doesn’t have to say anything, the intent and message behind his actions is as clear as a summer sky.</p>
<p>“A-Asahi-san,” Nishinoya manages breathlessly.</p>
<p>The two of them stare at each other, their silence saying nothing and everything on their behalf, as the bus driver’s voice crackles through the speaker overhead, announcing one of the stops on their way home.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Asahi says with an unreadable expression on his face. Nishinoya’s chest squeezes as he draws his hand back. “I should have —”</p>
<p>“<em>Nooo</em>, come back.” To Asahi’s surprise, Nishinoya grabs Asahi’s hand with both of his own, holding it like he’s afraid of letting go. Nishinoya’s mouth falls open as if the gravity of his own actions hit him, before his lips fold into a thin line. Squeezing his eyes shut, he buries his face in Asahi’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Asahi stiffens but the tension leaves his body as he shifts his body so that the hand Nishinoya was holding is replaced with the other while it rests around Nishinoya’s shoulder. “Are you sure you want to put your face there? I’m a bit sweaty.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care,” mumbles Nishinoya against him. He hears, and feels, Asahi’s chuckle rumbling through his chest. </p>
<p>“That’s not the problem here.”</p>
<p>“You’re right.” Nishinoya moves away from Asahi to look at him, his stern expression met by Asahi’s confused one. "The problem here is I haven't told you how I feel yet." He cranes his neck, glancing around the bus to make sure no one is looking or listening in, before leaning forward. Asahi freezes, eyes wide, but all Nishinoya does is lean close to his ear and say, “I like you too, Asahi-san.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>actually planned to make asahi trip and fall but then i thought that wouldve been a bit too dramatic ?? and slightly unrealistic?? but yeah anyway just went with dirt in the eye :)</p>
<p>in case anyone was wondering the team colors for the sports day thingy are red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple.</p>
<p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. THE FIFTH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>final chapter lets go lets go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who are you texting these days?”</p>
<p>Nishinoya looks up from his phone to a snack-laden tray-bearing Tanaka, his finger automatically clicking his phone off. For a moment, Nishinoya considers whether to answer his best friend’s question truthfully or to make up some imaginary girl for the sake of it. But instead deciding between the two, he asks, “Why do you want to know?”</p>
<p>There is no hostility in his tone, just the same amount of mild curiosity Tanaka’s tone bore when he asked Nishinoya. His best friend arches an eyebrow as he passes Nishinoya a bottle of ramune, cold to the touch from the fridge, with a shrug. “You’ve been smiling a lot at your phone when you’re texting lately,” he says after a brief pause, “and I figured there must be someone you’re probably … pursuing that you haven’t told me about.”</p>
<p>Nishinoya takes a moment to stare at Tanaka, eyebrows arched, before he snorts. “Pursuing,” he repeats, amused as he puts his phone down and tears off the seal around the cap of the bottle. “Oh my god, I think <em> Oneechan </em>’s romance novels are rubbing off you,” he jokes as he presses the opener down on the bottle, the marble clinking to the neck of the bottle.</p>
<p>Tanaka flushes, elbowing Nishinoya indignantly. “The novels are surprisingly good, okay? Anyway, you’re avoiding the question,” he points out as he tears open a bag of chips. “Who’s the girl you’re texting? And don’t say ‘It’s just my friend,’” he adds. “Is it Shimizu-senpai?”</p>
<p>“Hah, you wish!” Nishinoya takes a sip of his soda, savoring the sweet taste of fizzy melon on his tongue. “Even if I could text her, I wouldn’t know what to say. Besides, <em> you </em> like her,” he points out. “I can join you in admiring how wonderful she is but I’m not going to ‘pursue’ her; I’m not a rascal.”.</p>
<p>Tanaka appears to relax visibly before he shakes his head. “Ok, then if it’s not Shimizu-senpai, who is it? Is it someone from our year?” </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, aiming high, aren’t you?” Tanaka grins appreciatively at Nishinoya. “And there you were making fun of me for liking older girls.” He goes off to play guessing games with Nishinoya, naming or describing the girls from second and third year classes. Despite getting it wrong each time, his determination to find out who Nishinoya is texting grows with each nonchalant ‘Nope’ Nishinoya gives him. When Tanaka has exhausted the list of girls they know, he narrows his eyes at Nishinoya thoughtfully. “Don’t tell me … Chikara introduced you to some girl from outside our school and now you’re like him, y’know, one of those guys who refuses to date someone in their own school.”</p>
<p>Nishinoya, who was munching away on the bag of chips while Tanaka was asking away earlier, snorts at the idea. He doesn’t blame Tanaka for considering that; he would’ve been mystified because he was pretty certain that they’ve listed all the girls Nishinoya could possibly be interested in. “Ennoshita is nice but I don’t think he’d do that,” he says. </p>
<p>Besides, he wouldn’t really know how to connect with someone outside of school; the thought of conflicting schedules, conversations restricted to texting and discreet late night calls and never really having time to properly see each other doesn’t appeal to Nishinoya. Long-distance relationships aren’t really his thing.</p>
<p>Tanaka throws his hands up, slumping back against the couch before he snatches the chips out of Nishinoya’s hands. “Ugh, okay, then is it some internet friend or something?” he asks after tipping the leftovers in the bag into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Nah, it’s someone from our school.” Nishinoya puts his ramune down on the coffee table before picking up his controller. Though he isn’t looking at Tanaka, he can feel the weight of Tanaka’s bemused yet curious gaze on him.</p>
<p>The truth is Nishinoya didn’t know if he wanted to let Tanaka in on who he’s texting, even though he isn’t a halfhearted kind of guy who couldn’t make decisions. Despite his quick temper, Tanaka is a cool guy who’s pretty open-minded to anything. They were even roped into watching a movie with Saeko recently which featured a same-sex couple. But Nishinoya also considered the possibility of Tanaka acting differently; it was one thing to see something happen in a movie but it was another thing for it to happen in real life. Tanaka might have been cool with seeing two dudes being romantic with each other but who’s to say if he’ll act differently when Nishinoya says he’s seeing Asahi?</p>
<p>The soundtrack of the video game on tv fills the seemingly long silence hanging between them; with each passing millisecond, Nishinoya finds it harder to say anything. Noticing his hesitation, Tanaka looks away and purses his lips. “I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable or anything, if that’s what you’re feeling,” he says in a surprisingly gentle tone. “It might not be my business to know anyway, but I’d really like to know who’s this person who’s making you smile the way you do.” A small laugh escapes him as he turns back to Nishinoya. “I’ve seen you smile but not like this, so I figured this person is probably special to you.”</p>
<p>“This person <em> is </em> special to me,” clarifies Nishinoya, a small part of him easing up with relief at Tanaka’s choice of words. “It’s just … I’m kind of scared about your reaction,” he admits.</p>
<p>Tanaka snorts. “Well, as long as you’re not seeing my sister,” he jokes. “I’d have to be as dumb as bricks not to have noticed you and my sister making googly-eyes at each other,” he adds lightheartedly before taking a moment to think about it and shuddering at the idea. “She’s too old for you.”</p>
<p>“Hey, age is just a number!” Nishinoya remarks.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and jail is just a room,” Tanaka retorts, picking up his controller and waving it in Nishinoya’s direction. “Anyway, if you’re not comfortable telling me, I totally understand since —”</p>
<p>“It’s Asahi-san.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Asahi-san.” Tanaka takes a sip out of his ramune, selecting his character for the next round. A few moments pass before it fully sinks in. “Wait, Asahi-san?” He rounds onto Nishinoya, eyes wide and jaw hanging. “Azumane-senpai?” When Nishinoya nods, a hand creeps up to his mouth; on one hand, his reaction is so dramatic, it’s almost funny but at the same time, Nishinoya can’t help worrying about his friend’s next sentence. </p>
<p>“Wait, so does this mean … Hang on, so you’re texting him?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“And like … pursuing him?”</p>
<p>Nishinoya snorts. Nobody says <em> pursuing </em> in that context anymore, except for the authors of Saeko’s romance novels and Tanaka himself. “It’s more of a game of tag? Except we’re both ‘it’? Wait, no that doesn’t make sense —” Nishinoya mumbles to himself with a frown.</p>
<p>Tanaka waves his hand dismissively. “Same difference.” He stares at Nishinoya for a long moment as if realizing many things about him for the first time. A prickle of discomfort creeps up Nishinoya’s back. But after a few moments, Tanaka nods in a rather understanding manner and puts a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “Look, you’re still my friend no matter what your preferences are.” He pauses thoughtfully. “I <em> think </em> I can see the appeal of him but to be honest, I didn’t think Asahi was your type.”</p>
<p>“What is that supposed to mean?” Nishinoya arches an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I dunno. You always liked them feisty! And spirited. And adorable too. And Asahi’s, no offense, not all that?” He shrugs with an apologetic smile although if anything, Nishinoya is more than relieved that Tanaka isn’t weirded out or anything. </p>
<p>“Although he does look pretty rugged,” muses Tanaka aloud, “I guess that’s attractive to some people.”</p>
<p>Nishinoya snorts. “I’m that ‘some people’, excuse you.” He elbows Tanaka but definitely agrees with what he said earlier. If he was in Tanaka’s position and he found out his friend, who was into cutesy girls with big personalities, was suddenly into someone like Asahi, he’d be shocked. “But Asahi’s great once you get to know him,” says Nishinoya even though Tanaka hasn’t said anything against Asahi that requires him to hop to Asahi’s defense.</p>
<p>Apparently Tanaka notices what he notices too because a sly and crooked grin tugs his lips. </p>
<p>“Well, once you know him the way <em> I </em> do,” Nishinoya says hurriedly before Tanaka can tease him.</p>
<p>“Aw, look at you. You’re so into him it’s kind of cute,” Tanaka teases anyway, to Nishinoya’s mild chagrin. “Anyway, good luck to both of you. I mean if I remember correctly, he seems to be a little bit different around you so I guess he likes you too.”</p>
<p>“He does. Like me, I mean,” Nishinoya clarifies, his face heating up slightly at his own statement. Even though it’s been about a week since that bus ride home after Sports Day he still can’t believe Asahi liked him back. In his history of crushes, none of them had even considered thinking about him that way; they all saw him as a friend or as a cute brother they could dote on but never as someone they would have feelings for. Asahi should’ve been no different but Nishinoya recalled the time when Asahi walked him home on Sports Day.</p>
<p>He remembered how Asahi’s face was still flushed from the confession with a small goofy but endearing smile mirroring Nishinoya’s. They didn’t speak on the way but the silence was comforting, punctured by the pitter-patter of rain on the umbrella they were sharing and their footsteps over the wet sidewalk.</p>
<p>“Oh, so you two have already confessed?” asks Tanaka, and when Nishinoya nods, he blows out a long appreciative whistle. “Man, you two are moving fast! What stage are you two in?”</p>
<p>“Stage?” Nishinoya echoes in confusion although his cheek flushes at the thought of what Tanaka might be implying. He looks away hastily, face turning redder by the second. “I don’t … I don’t know what you’re talking about.” </p>
<p>Tanaka smirks at him, a crooked shit-eating smile that gives Nishinoya all the reason to shove his best friend in the shoulder and demand him to stop teasing him. Tanaka nearly spills his ramune over the couch from Nishinoya’s onslaught but laughs all the same. “It’s cool, you don’t have to tell me all the nitty-gritty details!”</p>
<p>Nishinoya groans loud enough that Saeko comes knocking on the door to see if they’re okay.</p><hr/>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header"><span class="hide">Chat History with </span>Azumane Asahi</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Nishinoya:</b> </span>asahi-san</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Nishinoya:</b> </span>u awake? 👀 👀</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Nishinoya:</b> </span>asahiii</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Nishinoya:</b> </span>-san</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Asahi:</b> </span>Haha, yes I hear you.</span>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Asahi:</b> </span>And, yes I'm awake. I was just reading.</span>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Nishinoya:</b> </span>oOh what are you reading?</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Asahi:</b> </span>It’s an English poetry book my sister gave me for my birthday.</span>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Nishinoya:</b> </span>😮 big brain energy!</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Asahi:</b> </span>Ahahah, not really 😅. It's a simple one for kids.</span>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Asahi:</b> </span>Anyway, are you going to go to Suga’s barbecue party this weekend?</span>

</p>
</div><p>Nishinoya’s heart skips a beat. He had been waiting for an opportunity to ask but Asahi beat him to it, again. He bites back a smile as his thumbs tap out his response.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header"><span class="hide">Chat History with </span>Azumane Asahi</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Nishinoya:</b> </span>yeah, i’m definitely going! are you?</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Asahi:</b> </span>Oh, that’s wonderful! Suga said he was inviting a few other people from his school and even though I know some of our team members are going, I’m glad you’re coming.</span>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Nishinoya:</b> </span>aww do you like me that much? 🙈</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Asahi:</b> </span>Of course. You are a good friend, after all.</span>
</p>
</div><p>Nishinoya stops smiling for a moment. Although he and Asahi never really talked about it, the amount of time they’ve been spending around each other lately gave him reason to think that they were a thing. That they were, Nishinoya blushes as he thinks, dating. That they were boyfriends. But right now as he reads the text over again, he wonders if Asahi thought the same thing he did.</p>
<p>Asahi is incredibly sweet and kind and basically the perfect gentleman towards Nishinoya. But if he still sees Nishinoya as a friend then … —</p>
<p>Before Nishinoya’s thoughts could spiral down further, Asahi sends a new text.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header"><span class="hide">Chat History with </span>Azumane Asahi</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Asahi:</b> </span>Actually, would it be okay if I stop by at your place to pick you up? If that’s alright with you.</span>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Asahi:</b> </span>I hope that’s not a weird question.</span>
</p>
</div><p>Nishinoya almost drops his phone on his face but thankfully ducks out of the way so the only damage he receives is the edge of his phone knocking the edge of his cheekbone. Wincing, he picks his phone up from the pillow and reads the texts once more. And again, for good measure: three times is the charm, right? Nishinoya’s heart races in his chest. Nope, his eyes weren’t lying to him, Asahi did send that text. With his face flushing, he quickly types out his reply.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header"><span class="hide">Chat History with </span>Azumane Asahi</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Nishinoya:</b> </span>oh no i dont mind 😳 😳</span>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Nishinoya:</b> </span>that's pretty sweet of you ahah 😻</span>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Nishinoya:</b> </span>but just lemme know what time you're coming!</span>
</p>
</div><p>Before he can see Asahi’s reply, Nishinoya shoves his phone under his pillow, pulls the sheets up to his nose and lets out a forceful and prolonged exhale that’s supposed to be a silent scream. He feels like one of those shoujo anime girls who got asked out on a date by their crush, and sorta regrets making fun of them when all he did was ridicule them for having such an exaggerated reaction. Once he’s done silently screaming, he reaches under his pillow to check his phone.</p>
<p>Asahi sent him the time he’d be coming over Sunday as well as a text that reads ‘Haha, isn’t it late already? Not that I don’t mind talking to you, but please get some sleep, okay?’ followed by a ‘Goodnight’. Nishinoya feels warm all over, a goofy smile on his face as he sends a goodnight text in reply. He turns off his phone for good measure otherwise he’d probably stay up all night reading the texts over and over again.</p>
<p>The wait till Sunday is agonizing, even though Nishinoya has distractions like that overnight trip to Sendai with his friends, helping his grandfather out with the garden because the old man suddenly developed an interest in growing plants or something, and cleaning out his room. </p>
<p>(The last one took longer than he liked, considering how he realized he was actually a sentimental person who wanted to hold onto a lot of things despite not really having much room for them in his life anymore. Oh, the pain of parting with things that once held value in his life.)</p>
<p>When he wakes up on Sunday morning, getting out of bed is much easier than it usually is. The party isn’t till afternoon but it’s Nishinoya’s turn to make breakfast this morning, something that takes him about a few minutes to drag himself downstairs to the kitchen, but today he wastes no time leaving the comfort of his bedroom to prepare breakfast. </p>
<p>His grandfather is quick to notice his mood at breakfast. “You seem excited today. Do you have any plans for today?” he asks over a bowl of miso soup, eyeing his grandson with arched eyebrows.</p>
<p>“I’m going to a friend’s party with Asahi-san later,” says Nishinoya.</p>
<p>His grandfather gives him a sly look, one that he’s used often to tease Nishinoya. “Oh? That strapping young fellow that you’ve been spending a lot of time with lately?”</p>
<p>Nishinoya’s face turns red. He opens his mouth, prepared to clarify that Asahi’s “Just a friend,” when a voice in his head asks, <em> Is Asahi really </em> just <em> a friend? </em> He pauses, banishing the thought about what he and Asahi really were out of his head. Now isn’t the time to ponder over such things. “Yes, that’s him,” he says. “Asahi-san’s coming over to pick me up. Not sure why but —” he shrugs.</p>
<p>Nishinoya’s grandfather raises his eyebrows, though if anything, he looks rather impressed for some reason; the sight makes Nishinoya’s face heat up even more. “Well, I hope you enjoy yourself with Asahi then,” he says with a conspiratorial wink and Nishinoya has to take a sip of water to hide his flushed cheeks.</p>
<p>The weatherman on the small, beat up tv in the kitchen announces the possibility of rain later during the day. Nishinoya frowns, hoping that the weather forecast will be wrong, but frankly, he wouldn’t be surprised as it’s been raining a lot lately. Climate change, probably. </p>
<p>When Nishinoya tries to clear the dishes but his grandfather waves him off, giving him a pat on the shoulder and a conspiratorial wink. “No, that’s alright, I’ll handle it. Go get ready for your date or something,” he tells Nishinoya and laughs heartily when Nishinoya’s splutters in embarrassment. “No need to be shy about seeing someone at your age. A young lad like you should live a little!”</p><hr/>
<p>The weather is balmy today, not too blisteringly hot like two days ago and the blue sky visible with some fluffy white clouds floating lazily along the winds.</p>
<p>Asahi comes over to pick Nishinoya up before the party, a little earlier than he’s supposed to arrive but not that Nishinoya is fussed about it because he was restless from all that waiting. Nishinoya’s grandfather does try to ‘borrow’ Asahi for a bit while Nishinoya runs up to his room to grab his things, and Nishinoya hears faint snatches of their conversation before they fall silent at his return.</p>
<p>“Did Gramps give you any trouble?” asks Nishinoya when they leave his house.</p>
<p>Asahi shakes his head. “No, you know he doesn’t. He just asked me a few questions, that’s all,” he explains. Nishinoya waits for him to say more but he doesn’t; the expression on his face tells Nishinoya that there won’t be any further explanation. </p>
<p>The two of them walk to the bus stop. the song of cicadas and hum of the traffic filling in the silence between them. After glancing around to make sure no one is watching, Nishinoya slips his hand into Asahi’s, his heart racing at his own actions. Asahi takes his hand and squeezes it gently. </p>
<p>It’s always the little gestures that make Nishinoya’s heart race faster than it should, filling his entire body with warmth and a giddy sense of happiness. He steals a glance at Asahi out the corner of his eye when they reach the bus stop, all the while suppressing a smile but the moment he realizes Asahi is doing the same thing, a grin comes naturally to him.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he says to Asahi, who looks away, ears reddening at being caught. “<em> Asahi-san </em>.” He tickles Asahi’s palm with his finger, earning a surprised noise from him. </p>
<p>Asahi turns to him. “Mm, what is it?”</p>
<p>“You can look at me if you want. There’s nothing wrong with that.”</p>
<p>Asahi snorts, shaking his head before glancing down at their entwined hands between them. Nishinoya looks down as well. Asahi’s hand is bigger and broader than Nishinoya’s is, nearly enveloping Nishinoya’s in his hold. His fingers feel callused yet soft to the touch, the gentle pressure of his fingertips sinking pleasantly into Nishinoya’s skin. Meanwhile, Nishinoya’s fingers are thin and slender, and would’ve appeared feminine-looking if not for the squared off ends of his nails. </p>
<p>Asahi slowly raises his gaze back to Nishinoya, his eyes thoughtful. Nishinoya wonders what he’s thinking of, what thought is crossing his mind right now and whether he’s ever had that same thought that’s been lingering at the back of Nishinoya’s mind.</p>
<p>Asahi’s lips part, about to shape a word when a sharp ringing breaks into the moment.</p>
<p>Nishinoya blinks, before watching as Asahi pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Ah, sorry, it’s Suga,” he explains before picking up the call. Nishinoya doesn’t know if he imagined the ruefulness in Asahi’s tone or not. </p>
<p>The bus arrives while Asahi is talking to Suga. Since it’s the summer break and everyone’s going somewhere, there was only one seat available on the bus. Aside from the obvious yet inappropriate solution of Nishinoya sitting on Asahi’s lap, the two of them try to convince the other to sit when a kid squeezes past them and parks their butt on the empty seat. Both boys exchange looks and shake their heads in amusement.</p>
<p>Asahi tells Nishinoya that Suga asked him to stop by at a convenience store on the way to pick up some snacks and drinks. “Oh, I should probably get him something too —” Nishinoya breaks off when the bus goes over a pothole, jostling the passengers; he was holding the bar but the sudden movement still causes him to smack face-first into Asahi’s chest. “Ah, I’m sorry —” His voice dies in his throat when he realizes Asahi has put his arm protectively around his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” asks Asahi, wide-eyed with concern.</p>
<p><em> I don’t know but I think my heart is going to beat out of my chest </em>, thinks Nishinoya but he nods anyway. Their gazes lock and then Asahi remembers where his arm is. He mumbles a quick apology, moving his arm away and averting his eyes; Nishinoya, though flustered, is pleased to note the flush spreading from Asahi’s nape to his ears. He glances around the bus — none of the passengers seem to be paying any particular attention to them — before butting his head affectionately on Asahi’s shoulder.</p>
<p>A small, choked noise escapes Asahi. He looks around before the corners of his eyes crinkle into an embarrassed smile at Nishinoya. “What are you, a cat?”</p>
<p>Nishinoya doesn’t answer but flashes Asahi a playful grin. </p>
<p>By the time they hop off at their stop, it seems the forecast was probably wrong about the possibility of rain. The sun is shining and the skies are blue, with barely any cloud cover Asahi notices Nishinoya frowning up at the sky. “Nice weather today,” he remarks; only Asahi can make passing comments about the weather sound interesting. </p>
<p>“Yeah. I know the weather forecast said it might rain but I sure hope it doesn’t,” says Nishinoya. “It’d be a real shame if it rained during a barbecue party.”</p>
<p>After buying the snacks and drinks from the convenience store. Nishinoya and Asahi make their way towards Suga’s place. Though Nishinoya considers him and Suga as good friends, part of him is a little surprised to see that Suga lives in the more affluent neighborhoods near school. Although it shouldn’t really be a surprise, Nishinoya tells himself, since how could anyone host a barbecue party with a small yard if he was inviting a lot of people over.</p>
<p>When they arrive at Suga’s place, the silver-haired boy himself greets them at the door. “Yes, thanks for getting me the stuff!” exclaims Suga, reaching for the bags from Asahi. “Noya, good to see you! Did you two come here together?”</p>
<p>Nishinoya flashes his senpai a grin. “Hey, Suga. And, yeah, we did! Took the bus here. Nice place you got, by the way.”</p>
<p>Suga laughs. “Oh, also, thanks for dragging Asahi by the way,” he cheerily, slapping a dismayed-looking Asahi on the shoulder. “He wouldn’t have come here if it weren’t for you,” he adds in a loud whisper.</p>
<p>“That’s not true,” Asahi protests quickly, his cheeks flushing red. Suga raises an eyebrow at him, unimpressed, while Nishinoya glances between them. Though Nishinoya trusts both of his senpais (well, Asahi a bit more than Suga), the flustered expression of Asahi’s face practically confirms Suga’s earlier statement, giving him a rush of quiet flattery. He tries to prevent a goofy smile from tugging the corners of his lips.</p>
<p>Suga turns to Nishinoya, winking at him before jabbing his elbow in Asahi’s side. He leads them through the corridors to the backyard where the party is. Nishinoya spots the first-years and third-years from the club, a few familiar faces from school and a couple other people he doesn’t recognize. There’s an upbeat track that’s been on the radio lately playing from a portable speaker over the sound of meat sizzling on the grill, conversations and laughter.</p>
<p>“NOYAAAA!” Tanaka comes barreling towards Nishinoya at full force, followed by the other first-years. “I thought you’d never come!” he exclaims by way of greeting.</p>
<p>“I already said I would the other day, didn’t I? No need to be dramatic.” Nishinoya rolls his eyes in amusement. He chats with Tanaka and the others for a bit, catching up with whatever happened on their ends since their overnight trip to Sendai before remembering that he was supposed to be with Asahi. He glances over his shoulder but stops short when he doesn’t see Asahi behind him.</p>
<p>What he does see is a few girls speaking with Asahi by the cooler. <em> Ah, not this again </em>, thinks Nishinoya when one of the girls gets bold enough to touch Asahi’s arm while giggling. He must’ve made a face at the sight because he hears Kinoshita whistling before saying, “Wow, all Asahi-san has to do is stand there and girls will flock to him.”</p>
<p>Narita hums in agreement. “Yeah, didn’t a ton of girls confess to him this year or something?”</p>
<p>“I guess,” says Nishinoya sourly. “Not that Asahi can help it.” His friends glance at him. Although Tanaka and Ennoshita seem hardly surprised by his reaction, Kinoshita and Narita take it the wrong way. They exchange glances with each other. Before they get a chance to ask, Daichi approaches them, smelling of smoke, and tells them all that the meat’s ready.</p>
<p>Of course Nishinoya is excited for the free food and drinks but he can’t help the bitter taste in the back of his throat from watching how those girls won’t leave Asahi alone. He wants nothing more than to walk up to Asahi, loop his arm around Asahi’s waist and introduce himself to make it clear that there’s someone filling that space beside Asahi that they’re after, thank you very much. But then again, it’s not like him and Asahi are an item or whatever; even though they know their feelings towards each other are reciprocated, they haven’t really talked about what this thing between them is.</p>
<p>After all, it’s been more than a week since the whole confession on the bus and Nishinoya needed time to process that, yes, Asahi liked him back. In that way. For someone who has never had their crush like them back, this was a phenomenal event in his life, a major milestone. Though, now he regrets not sorting things out with Asahi sooner. Because if he had, he wouldn’t be here, feeling like his insides were on fire when the girls laughed a bit too loud at something Asahi said.</p>
<p>Just as he was hoping he could develop powers to shoot lasers out his eyes or something, Asahi says something to the girls that causes their expressions to change from lighthearted to shocked. Nishinoya blinks, the piece of barbecued meat stopping halfway on its journey to his mouth. One of the girls frowns, puzzled by what Asahi told them, and says something that makes her friends turn to Asahi expectantly. Asahi laughs, Nishinoya can hear his voice so clearly over the din around him, and looks in Nishinoya’s way — no, their gazes lock together.</p>
<p>Nishinoya hates sounding like a cliche but in that moment, the world seems to fall to a hush around him. Asahi gives him a sweet smile, the one that makes his eyes crinkle at the sides; Nishinoya smiles back shyly, his face heating up. His heart is fluttering like the frantic wings of a bird.</p>
<p>The thing that breaks the moment is when something catches on Nishinoya’s eyelashes. He frowns, hand moving to rub his eye when fine droplets of water fall on his hair. He half-expects it to be a sprinkler or something (well, Suga did have a really nice and green backyard) only to notice in his vision that it’s drizzling. He looks up at the sky overhead which is suspiciously clear of any heavy-looking, dark gray rain clouds; the rain couldn’t possibly be coming from those white clouds, could they?</p>
<p><em> Must be a sunshower, </em> he hears someone say when it starts getting heavier and everyone has to move stuff inside. The appearance of the sudden rain doesn’t ruin the mood of the party in any way since Suga’s living area is big enough to fit everyone. Nishinoya was considering slipping away from the noise and hubbub, suddenly overcome with the desire to be alone with the rain when Asahi catches up to him.</p>
<p>“Hey, where are you going?” asks Asahi.</p>
<p>Nishinoya shrugs. He isn’t really sure himself either. “A walk?” he says, meaning it as a joke but when Asahi asks if he can come along, he hears himself laugh. “Ah, I’m not sure if I have an umbrella on me —”</p>
<p>“We’ll just borrow one of Suga’s.” Asahi glances over his shoulder at the party then at Nishinoya. If anything, he looks relieved that he has a good reason to get away from everything. After grabbing one of the umbrellas from the umbrella stand on the way out, Asahi offers his arm to Nishinoya in an old-fashioned yet heartwarming gesture. Nishinoya laughs and accepts his arm.</p>
<p>Together, they walk outside in the rain, enjoying each other’s company and the soft pitter-patter of rain around them.</p>
<p>“So, what did those girls want?” Nishinoya asks.</p>
<p>“Girls?” Asahi glances at him. “Oh, you mean Kanae, Mina and Rin? They’re my friends from middle school,” he says with a laugh. “Suga goes to the same cram school as they do.”</p>
<p>Nishinoya blinks then frowns. “Wait, so they weren’t trying to hit on you?” he asks.</p>
<p>“To be honest, even if they tried to, I’d tell them I’m taken.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Nishinoya pauses to let that sink in before saying, “Oh?” <em> Taken </em>. Asahi said he’s taken and of course, Nishinoya knows who’s taken him, he isn’t dense. But when he thinks about how those girls left Asahi alone right before it rained, he can’t help wondering. “Asahi-san?” He looks up at Asahi.</p>
<p>Asahi turns to him. Nishinoya is struck by how handsome he looks with his hair tied back like that, a low half bun with his bangs framing his face. His eyes are the warmest shade of brown Nishinoya has ever seen, reminding him of hot chocolate on a cold winter night. This is the boy who Nishinoya used to think was too different from him, and yet here he was, walking in the rain and holding his arm and thinking about whether he thought of Nishinoya the same way he thought of him.</p>
<p>“What are we?”</p>
<p>Asahi averts his gaze; even though it lasts only for the briefest of moments, Nishinoya finds himself worrying he might not hear the answer he hopes for. But then Asahi smiles sheepishly to himself before saying, “I like to think that we’re … well —” Nishinoya is struck by the fact that this boy, who has the ability to make his heart skip without even doing anything, has the cheek to look embarrassed when he says, “— that we’re, um, together.” He glances at Nishinoya like he’s trying to gauge his reaction — Nishinoya realizes belatedly that his slack-jawed expression doesn’t help much — when Asahi shakes his head. “Ah, it’s pretty selfish of me to think without asking —”</p>
<p>“We <em> are </em> dating,” blurts Nishinoya when he finds his voice. His face heats up. “I mean, there isn’t anyone I want to see besides you. And like, you’re the only person I like, like, in <em> that </em> way.” He’s certain that he doesn’t really make any sense right now but he’s gripping Asahi’s arm like he’s afraid Asahi might fly away from him in the slightest breeze, wearing the most serious expression on his face. “Actually, I was kinda worried you didn’t think that we were dating or anything.”</p>
<p>It’s Asahi’s turn to stare at him as if he was just told that the sky was, in fact, purple. He comes to an abrupt stop and it’s Nishinoya’s hand on his arm that stops him from walking right into the rain. “Really?” he asks, voice low.</p>
<p>Nishinoya flushes but nods. “Ah, anyway, it was stupid of me to think that —”</p>
<p>“If that’s what you think, then I’m stupid as well for thinking you weren’t serious about me too.”</p>
<p>The sound of a car zooming past them fills the momentary silence hanging between the two boys. After a heartbeat or two, Nishinoya hears himself snort before it becomes a laugh. Asahi is a bit more reserved but it’s clear from the way he covers his face with his other hand that he, too, is just as embarrassed as Nishinoya is.</p>
<p>“Ok, so just to be clear, we’re boyfriends, right?” Nishinoya asks once they’ve finished feeling silly over themselves.</p>
<p>Asahi nods; he’s wearing that shy but sweet smile that never fails to make Nishinoya’s heart sing with all the affection it can hold for him. “If you want us to be,” he says.</p>
<p>Nishinoya arches an eyebrow. “No, no, that’s no good! You have to want us to be boyfriends too,” he points out, poking Asahi’s chest. “It takes two for a relationship to work! Otherwise it’s just a one-sided thing, y’know?”</p>
<p>Asahi laughs. “Of course I want us to be together.” He pauses. “Boyfriends, huh.”</p>
<p>Nishinoya narrows his eyes at him in mock suspicion. “Don’t you get cold feet on me now,” he teases.</p>
<p>“I would <em> never </em>.” </p>
<p>Nishinoya grins at that and sidles up closer to Asahi as they continue to walk.</p>
<p>It’s funny, Nishinoya thinks, how the sun is shining yet rain is still falling around them in a gentle rhythm. He sticks his hand out, letting the warm raindrops splash onto his outstretched palm. Despite how strange it is having rain on a sunny day, Nishinoya thinks it’s a nice change from the other times he got caught in the rain, when the skies were a gloomy shade of gray. Rainy days were never memorable, they were just days that inconvenienced him; but out of all the rainy days they had this year, four — no, five, including today — were memorable because he spent them with Asahi.</p>
<p>Asahi, his boyfriend. Even calling Asahi that in his head was enough to make his heart swell with affection. It’s no longer Asahi the snobby boy from second-year, or Asahi the quiet guy who does nothing but still gets female attention, or Asahi the senpai who’s actually pretty nice once you get to know him, or even Asahi the person Nishinoya could only have feelings for but never confess to. It’s now Asahi, his wonderful boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Asahi-san?”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Would it be really cheesy of me if I say I want to kiss you now?”</p>
<p>Asahi, with his surefooted pace, stumbles. Nishinoya almost laughed at him if it wasn’t for the shock on his features. “N-now?” stammers Asahi, wide-eyed. It’s cute how he switches from being surprisingly self-assured to adorably bashful.</p>
<p>“Oh, I mean, any time you’re ready but —“ Nishinoya breaks off when Asahi turns to face him; he still has that shy, wide-eyed look on his face, reddened cheeks, like he can’t believe what Nishinoya said moments ago. Although to be fair, Nishinoya can’t believe he said something like that so shamelessly. It’d be a different matter if it was the two of them alone together … —</p>
<p>Nishinoya barely gets the time to compose himself when Asahi’s hand cups his cheek. He could’ve sworn his brain short-circuited when the realization that Asahi’s actually taking him seriously dawns on him. His lips part, the question on the tip of his tongue disappearing when Asahi leans close to him. His eyes flutter closed, sucking a breath in anticipation when … nothing happens.</p>
<p>OK, well nothing happens <em> on </em> his lips but he feels something warm and soft brushing over his forehead, lingering for a few moments before drawing back. Even if it wasn’t what he was expecting, the gesture is enough to make warmth explode in Nishinoya’s chest; if it were possible, he’d have melted from happiness on the spot. A soft giggle bubbles out of him when he meets Asahi’s gaze. His boyfriend looks relieved and a little flustered as he returns the smile.</p>
<p>Before Asahi can say anything, Nishinoya raises himself on his tiptoes, his hands reaching for Asahi’s face. At the back of Nishinoya’s mind, he wonders if the surprise on Asahi’s face is the same one Asahi saw on him moments ago; it’s cute, he thinks as he presses his lips to Asahi’s forehead. Underneath his lips and his touch, Asahi relaxes, even leaning down a bit when Nishinoya peppers kisses towards his temple, over his cheekbones before reaching his destination.</p>
<p>Asahi’s lips are incredibly soft and warm on his own, better than anything Nishinoya could ever imagine. He’s pleasantly surprised when Asahi tries to chase him after he pulls back, breath catching when Asahi captures his lips once more. He barely hears the sound of the umbrella hitting the pavement when Asahi kisses him, his hands coming to rest on NIshinoya’s waist. He barely registers the feeling of raindrops on his hair and skin since all his senses can pick up on is <em> Asahi, Asahi, Asahi </em> all over him. If it weren’t for his arms around Asahi’s neck, he was certain he’d have floated away in the wind from the euphoria.</p>
<p>When they pull apart, breathless and flushed, the world comes back to them in full force: the gentle pattering of rain on the pavement, the warm raindrops soaking into their clothes and the soft ringing coming from Asahi’s phone in his pocket. The two of them stare at each other before breaking into a fit of giggles. Nishinoya doesn’t really care that his clothes are wet or that he and Asahi will probably have to explain themselves when they return to the party.</p>
<p>As they walk back to Suga’s, Nishinoya raises his face towards the sky, enjoying the feeling of rain on his skin and Asahi’s hand in his.</p>
<p>Maybe the rain isn’t so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i cant believe we've reached the end of this fic so soon! this chapter has been baking in my drafts since the last update, mostly because of uni took up a huge chunk of my time and because i just felt sad about letting this fic go. but anyway, we've managed to reach the end and i'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who's reading this pretty self-indulgent fic of mine. your support means a lot to me!</p>
<p>also, i posted a short one-shot called "a conversation about crushes" the other day, which is just a deleted scene that i couldn't use for this fic (bc it sorta clashed w the concept of this fic) but it felt like a shame to not use it because there was a paragraph there that i was pretty proud of. if anyone's interested, you can read it <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588752">here</a>.</p>
<p>anyway, once again thank you so much for reading and i hope you had a wonderful time with this fic &lt;3</p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/azunshi">twitter</a> | <a href="https://avatarclub.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>